


Mad House : H2OVanoss

by Melonbread96



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Bottom Evan, Bottom Vanoss, Horror, Inspired by Saw, M/M, Survival Horror, Top Delirious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 28,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melonbread96/pseuds/Melonbread96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you ever just talk to your friends about dumb ideas? About what you would do in certain situations? It's a thought that passes through all of our heads. What if I got hit by a car? Or maybe. What I would do if I survive a plane crash?</p><p>Our instincts tells us to survive at any cost. Even if it means the lives of others. Some people go against that instinct. We become attached to someone. It's normal if it's to protect your young. We want to pass our genes. Otherwise it's going against are instincts. </p><p>My instincts and humanity will be tested. It's not just me. I'm trapped in something no human should go through. If you see this please send help. I don't want to die. </p><p>I must survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Games Begin

**Author's Note:**

> I have no interest in giving away my story ideas, don't ask for them. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I appreciate the support.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> [ Follow me on Tumblr](https://melonbread96.tumblr.com)

#  **Vanoss**

It's definitely out of reach for my hands. There's not much I can do to get a hold of it. I slide my body down with my arms. Using my feet to grab it since my legs are longer. When my toes touch it I knew I could do it. The chains are sucked in faster as I slid backwards with the key. I grab it and took the cuffs off. I rub my ankles and wrists in relief. This machine is still going even after I complete it. Once all of the chains are sucked in the machine nothing seems to happen. I'm still stuck in this room with no way of knowing how to escape. I get up and try to remember anything. All I know is my name. I don't even know who I am, or where I came from. Something is wrong and I want answers. No matter how much I tried to think it through. I rack my brain for any memory. I'm not even sure if I have family or friends. I only have the basic knowledge, like how to talk. 

I feel something heavy in my pocket. When I placed my hand inside it was slightly heavy. It's a phone as I turned it on. This thing doesn't have any messages on it. The building doesn't seem to have any reception, so calling someone was pointless. I'd call 911 if it could help me escape. Though I didn't even know where I was. All I knew was that I was put into some kind of sick game. Then I woke up here with basically nothing. It was useless but I held onto it anyways. It might help me somehow in the future. I'm still trapped in this room as I got up. Then I looked around, but all I see is white tiles. The floor didn't look much different. So I messed with the machine at first. Trying to see if it'll open up. Nothing happens, so I keep looking around.

With no clues I decide to wing it. I walk around to each of the walls. None of them looked different compared to the other. Except for the fact that one of them had a door. Searching around I knock on the walls. It's a long shot but I need to get out. Something sounds different when I knock on it. I lean my ear on it as I knock again. Sure enough, it sounds hollow. Using my fist, I punched it in. This stings only a little as I grabbed what I need. Inside was a golden key, I feel proud of myself. Whoever put us here was a sick person. Probably using this as a way to get off whatever demented pleasure s/he had. I open the door slowly. I'm prepared for any traps or maybe be thrown into another game. Instead I see a room full of people. 

They all look confused and scared. Some of them unmoving like they didn't want to show any signs of weakness. "Who are you guys? Why are we here?" I ask, though I know that it is futile. The first person to greet me was some guy name Mark. He was super friendly and was introducing himself to everyone. Most of them look apprehensive. Almost like I'd suddenly attack them. "I'm Evan, I don't remember anything else." I said, as he nodded his head. Everyone couldn't remember anything. Not all the players have showed up just yet. Some people were still in a room and playing that sick game. I looked around and notice we're in another "normal" looking room. It was dirty in comparison as I wandered a little. There were bunch of tables, like a cafeteria. With large holes on the walls with the top part being empty.

Almost like something was supposed to drop down. It's square in shape and looks to be man made. I push a button, a sandwich and a bottle of water drops down. This looks useful even if I'm not hungry right now. I pocket the bottle for later. Who knows what we'll need to use while in captivity. More people showed up as I examined them. One of them was wearing a weird looking mask. Then I noticed another wearing a mask but it looked more plain. The guys had their own unique personality. I could try to lead these people out of here. Maybe we can work together to finding a way to escape. There's a timer on the wall and I'm not exactly sure what that means. It's possible that we're in a game but don't know we're in it. Or whatever deeper meaning it had. A door was right underneath it. 

We didn't lose a single person and everyone got out of their rooms. Some of them clicked immediately. While others kept to themselves. The person I'm most interested in walked over to me. "Hey I'm Felix, What's your name?" he asked while he introduce himself. I don't know about the rest of the guys as I ask him. This person was obviously clever as he points out people. There's another guy that seems to be taking the lead. His name was Adam but they kept calling him Nanners. The two girls also caught my interest as they hanged around each other. I'm thinking maybe it's because they're the only females in the room. Mark was mostly hanging around this Irish man. They seemed to be loud and got along with each other. I looked for anyone out of place. My eyes land on one of the masked men. 

He had some red lines and a bunch of holes. I ask Felix about him, but he hasn't spoke to the person. This guy seems radiate energy that said piss off. Like he didn't want anyone around him. I'll take it to heart if we ever talked. There was another person with a mask. His name was Cry as he introduced me to the guy. Seems like he didn't want to talk much either. Almost like wearing a mask gave you an attitude. They don't have a reason to trust but getting to know people can help you survive. I'm often careless but I know people are deceitful. It's in our nature to look out for ourselves. With so many players it's hard to know who to make an alliance with. Felix seems like a trusting guy. I'll stick with him so far. At least until I see how he really acts. My goal is to keep everyone alive if I can. 

The timer goes off and the door opens. Everyone is scared to go down there. So I peek down and see a set of stairs. No one else is doing anything as I started to climb down. I'm doing this carefully and expecting anything to attack me. Nothing happens as I get to the bottom of the stairs. What hits me is sudden, I open the door at the end. It looks exactly like the room we were just inside. All of it looks the same as I walked around. There's a cafeteria and a bunch of rooms. When I opened the doors they looked like the room we just survived in. Exactly like the ones we made it through in the first game and met the others. Someone was playing a sick joke. The others finally came in and looked around. I didn't know what to think as everyone got in. Another timer sets and gets turned on above the door next to the one we entered. 

This seems to be our life now.


	2. The Players

#  **Delirious**

The rooms look identical. Not a single thing out of place. I can hear the blood pounding in my ears as I look around the group of people. There's nothing odd about them, they all look fairly normal. Besides me and that other masked guy I guess. A few of them seem to be sticking together while others just hover around the outside of the group, glancing warily at the new timer on the wall. I have no memory of this place, these people, or this sick game. Nothing makes sense and it's beginning to give me a headache.

I've caught a few names but no one has really said much to me. I don't want them to anyway. How am I supposed to be friendly with these people? It seems like we're being pinned against each other so trying to make friends isn't exactly the smartest thing to do. No one seems to want to be the one to step up and shut the murmuring up so I stand back against the wall until there's a weird static then a loud voice overhead.

"To move on from here, two of you need to sacrifice yourselves for the others."

The instructions are quick and stunning to say the least. It automatically causes an uprising and people are questioning what the word "sacrifice" entails though I'm sure we all know. From our first rooms I can guess we've all had a taste of what this disgusting game will be about. I shift uncomfortably as I watch fingers poke into chests and harsh words be thrown around. There's no order or rhyme to their accusations of who should be the ones.

We all jump slightly when two doors swing open and the voice is back.

"Sacrifices to the right, the rest of you to the left."

The voice cuts off and it's silent as we all watch the timer set to three hours. We've got three hours to figure out what we're doing. What happens after time runs out is anyone's guess.

Loud voices from somewhere within the group grab my attention. The crowd parts to watch as the two men shove each other, arguing about what they should be doing and how to pick the sacrifices. The shorter one, Mark, lands a swift punch to the Italian's, Anthony's, stomach. He doubles over but quickly retaliates, fist flying toward his face. Mark barely dodges the assault then tackles the taller man to the ground and pins him down. I'm too stunned to really do anything and apparently so are the others, save for the other masked man who's name I caught was Cry.

Cry's arms wrap around Mark's waist and he lifts him easily away from the Italian. "No need for this." He scolds and keeps his hands on Mark while the man calms down, leaving Anthony to silently fume. Another man, Adam, snickers to himself at the scene, whispering to someone and laughing. Something turns in my stomach. He finds this amusing? The thought fuels new anger and I wonder if maybe he has something to do with this. The idea quickly vanishes. Why would he be here if that was the case? My thoughts are jumbled and moving faster than I can keep up. The question lingers though. Who in their right mind put us here and why? Without our memories who's to say we're decent people. Maybe we're all murders just getting what's coming to us. I don't like the thought and the more I look around the more I realize that could very well be a possibility though it's incredibly farfetched. We're probably just being played with like toys by some sick fuck who is getting off to this.

We're slowly running out of time and we're not getting anywhere. A taller blonde wanders around the group, chatting with some of them quietly. My suspicions only grow as he moves from person to person. He seems too friendly and I immediately get a bad vibe from him. He pulls Cry aside and talks quickly as a few of the others discuss who should be in charge of certain things. Putting a single person in charge of all of us didn't seem like the best plan but we need a leader, someone to set our actions in motion. Felix offers his hand to the masked man who takes it much to my surprise. He doesn't seem like the friendly type to me.

The blonde wanders my way and holds out a hand which I quickly refuse. His eyebrows pull together and he pulls his hand back. "I didn't catch your name?" He smiles but it seems forced. "Delirious." The name automatically slips from my lips. "I'm Felix, nice to meet you." I nod once and he can obviously tell I'm not interested in whatever he's trying to pull. "I have an offer for you, a proposition if you will." I don't like where this is going but I motion for him to continue. He asks me to team up with him, to work together to try and get out of here. The offer is definitely tempting but it's not me. I work alone. Plus, how can I trust the Swede? I don't know him from Adam. He's already got Cry on his side so why does he need more people?

"That's thoughtful but I'll pass." He seems disappointed but nods in understanding as he moves on to the others. It looks like he's asking everyone to form some sort of alliance. A few of them look like they accept his offer while others are confused and wary much like myself. I wonder what he's trying to gain. He must know that this isn't going to end well for all of us, if any of us. Making alliances or whatever isn't going to keep us safe though I can see why he'd think having more people on his side would help. Whatever team he makes now is only going to be broken as this thing continues. If it keeps going the way I think it's going, soon enough his allies are going to be turning on him, or him on them. I'll gladly keep to myself.

I scan the people and my eyes finally land on a decently built Asian who hasn't said much but looks on with curious eyes. If anyone were to be in charge my instinct would say it'd be him. He looks like the type to put things in motion, though Adam seems to be having a decent influence over the group. He makes conversation easily and his suggestions are listened to, discussed and he's got a small group of people hovering around him as they form plans and ideas of how to get out of here. He's crafty, Adam, but I doubt it'll get him very far as this game progresses. I never caught the Asian's name and he's the only one who I even care to know his name though I don't know exactly why. My curiosity burns as I watch him. I almost want to talk to him but I decide against it and watch the time tick down slowly but surely.

If we're going to make a decision we need to make one soon or else we'll all face the consequences, whatever they may be. My back hits the cold wall and I slide down, pulling my knees to my chest and watching as the group of people disperses into smaller groups. As I study the room I begin to wonder what's waiting at the end of this. For all I know, this could be a death sentence. None of us may get out of here. That thought makes me want to just volunteer for the hell of it, get it over while I can. I'm much too selfish for that though so I stay put against the wall and chew on my already short nails.

I don't know how or why I was placed here but I'm determined to get out, or die trying.


	3. Forming Enemies

#  **Vanoss**

Everyone is scared and don't know what to do. I can't say I know what to do either. Panicking won't solve anything and there has to be some kind of clues. We all head over to the wall where our food drops. The food was bland but we need the nourishment. After finishing my water I head over to my room. That way I can use the restroom. Felix seems like an okay guy. Maybe I can trust him or not. It's not a bad idea to form alliances ahead of time. Otherwise the others will decide to kill you. I'm guessing the sacrifices are people we'll kill off. What I have done is watch what everyone is doing. There's already people trying to group with no true leader.

Though some of them are trying to lead their own group. Adam seems like the biggest threat to me. Then again you never know who is the person with an agenda. A few people don't want to group with anyone. I've noticed some of them keep to themselves. Cry didn't seem like the type to group with anyone. If he did I didn't see it. There's also Delirious that doesn't seem that friendly. Almost like wearing a mask made you a loner. Whatever the meaning was behind them I didn't know. Ohm was the only friendly masked person. Though he decided to focus his attention on a Mexican guy. I don't know how to save myself. All this thinking isn't really getting me anywhere but it's all I have. Then I feel something in my pocket.

My eyes widen as I see my phone turning on. After finishing my business I looked over the message. This thing wasn't useless after all. It read, 'Sacrifice yourself for the greater good.' I'm a little shocked and I don't want to die. Then again I don't like the thought of killing others to survive. Suddenly I think back to Ken and Felix and how they acted towards each other. They seem to be important to one another. He's already got the girls following him as well. If I could get Felix on my side we could form a stronger group. That's when I decided to make a clue. I'm not into the thought of sharing the fact that I have my phone. I need something sharp as I looked around. Taking off the toilet lid I broke it so I have a sharp end. Then I carved into my wall the message on my phone. The remaining pieces I swept underneath my bed.

"Hey Felix, I want to show you something."

I'm lucky because he was alone at that moment. When he saw the clue we thought about it. Maybe we're not killing ourselves so he smiles at me. We decided to be the chosen sacrifices. I feel relieved that he agrees with me. Though I don't like the thought of dying. This is a huge risk as we went to bed. My mind still wonders why someone is doing this. There's nothing to gain unless someone wanted us all dead. That's what scares me the most. Maybe none of us are meant to live. Then this is just a game that someone could watch and have fun with. I don't see cameras or holes someone could watch from. The rooms are barren so I don't have a clue how someone is doing this. We went out as we have less than an hour left.

"Okay everyone listen up. Me and Evan are going to be the sacrifices. Since I care about each and everyone one of you. We will head to the right rooms."

A lot of people looked relieved. Some skeptical and confused on why we're doing this. Everyone heads into one of the room. We get in ours as I feel scared. There's a glass window and we can see everyone. I noticed that they can't even hear us. The doors closed and everyone has to take a seat. Otherwise the place will kill everyone. I'm sitting down as I watch everyone in the other room do the same. We have these weird panels in front of us. Felix was staring at them as well. What's interesting is the buttons that light up with certain numbers on it. Each chair had a number over the person. A booming voice appeared as I jumped. Then I noticed a button saying that I can sacrifice myself. This person might be a psychopath but he's smart and clever.

"Choose to sacrifice yourself for everyone. Or choose someone else to take your place."

When I glanced at Felix he looked surprised and then smiled widely. I don't like that one bit. I'm telling him we should do what we promised to everyone. "Look at them. Do you think they'd sacrifice themselves? I'm glad you told me to choose this room. We can save ourselves without the risk of being killed," he said cheerfully while dragging his fingers over the buttons. For once I'm glad I sit on this side. My name wasn't on there and he can't kill me. Though I glared at him and telling him this isn't fair. Then I brought the words he said earlier. How he cared about them and basically promised their safety. He just laughed at me. While shaking his head I think he picked someone.

"Are you joking? Like do you really care if anyone dies?"

"I actually do. Unlike you, I don't want anyone to die. We don't deserve to be here."

"Do you know anything? Do you remember anything? For all I know we're all serial killers. I'm taking my chances and looking after myself."

Then he pushed a button as Ohm slumped in his seat. At that moment he was dead as I couldn't do anything. I hate feeling helpless at that moment. That's when I made a decision that probably affected the whole game. Thinking back him and Ken were always close. Almost like they had some kind of chemistry they couldn't explain. Without much of a thought I pressed for his fate. Felix screamed and that's when I feel satisfied. "It's not nice to kill people is it?" I said smugly as he had eyes of a murder. He wanted me dead as much I wanted him. We became enemies as the chair let's us go. I'm stronger so when he lunged at me I had the upper hand. I've pinned him to the control panel as we struggled.

"You're dead Evan. I promise I'll be the one to kill you."

"I thought you said you would only care about yourself. I'm doing you a favor."

"Fuck you. You're fucking dead."

The guys rushed in and pulled me off. Felix finally walked away fuming. No one heard what he said in this room. Otherwise they would target him. This was his word against my own. Making an enemy so early in the game wasn't a good idea. Then I wonder why I had a feeling the two were best friends. Seeing how he reacted kinda confirm my feelings. Everyone was wondering what's happening. All they knew was that I had him pinned down. Not like I was in a good position to defend myself. I realized I'm not liking my odds. There's no one to trust and someone wants me dead. Maybe pissing him off wasn't the best idea. He just made me so upset with him. I'm storming off and I noticed we have to leave into the next room.

This game doesn't wait for anyone. As we made through the walkway I was fuming. Then guilt settled in as I tried not to tear up. I've killed an innocent man in my place. I should've sacrificed myself. Though I didn't want Felix to win. He seems like the type to manipulate everyone. For a while he had me fooled with his kind demeanor. The next level looked just like the place we were just in. When the door closed behind us I knew we're in hell. Each time we went downwards it was the same cycle. Maybe we're doing this until all of us dies. Who knows when it'll ever end. I'm heading into my room since I'm emotionally tired. At least you can lock your door. I didn't need to worry about someone trying to kill me in my sleep. Everyone else might be eating a meal. I'm just feeling lost and confused on what to do with myself.


	4. Hidden Clues

#  **Delirious**

The same room greets us and all I can do is stare at the walls. It's an exact replica but we've moved down a floor. How high up are we? I didn't even know we were in a multistoried building but obviously we're working our way down. The place must be huge at this rate, just looking around I can tell we must be in some old skyscraper, or something like that. I don't know how many floors there are but it's got to be a few, right? I wonder if this is just a spiral down into the depths.

-As if we're descending straight into hell.-

I laugh at my own twisted thought. No, this place is hell enough for the lot of us. It's late, I can tell by the drowsiness my body has fallen into so after a quick, bland meal, I head to my own room and lock the door behind me. I'm tired but I know my insomnia will more than likely keep me awake until the early hours of the morning. That won't stop me from trying. I strip down to my boxers and climb into the hard bed. My thoughts move too quickly for me to fully grasp and I watch the two men die over and over again behind my eyelids. I can't stand it so I sigh and open my eyes again only to be met with the stark white of the high ceiling.

As I stare up, my mask lights up and words begin to form over the blank white of the ceiling, as if on a screen. I pull my mask off but the words are gone. My fingers brush over the holes for my eyes and I feel the glass. I never noticed it over the eyeholes before. I slip it back on and watch as the words flash, giving a subtle yet very direct message.

"Don't trust one of the leaders."

As if I need that warning. I don't trust any of them, leaders or not. I fumble with my mask and turn it over. I don't know where the message came from but I let the words reply themselves in my mind and chew on my bottom lip.

It would help if it said which one. There are several people beginning to take on the role of 'leader' but no one has really stepped up to the plate. I make a mental list of all the self-claimed leaders and stick their followers with them. Altogether, there's:

Adam, or Seananners as he likes to be called. He has a small group already following his every move that include; Sark, Max, and Anthony.

Felix, the blonde asshole. Jack, Mark, and Cry seem to be on board with whatever he's plotting.

Then the only two girls have been sticking together, Krism and Minx.

That leaves the Asian, Evan? Yeah that was his name. And me.

My head is beginning to hurt so I rub my temples and close my eyes. This is such a mess. No one can really be trusted. Hell, the two, Felix and Evan, had said they'd be the sacrifice and then what? Then two of us are slouched over dead in our seats. What the fuck was that? The memory makes my stomach turn. I don't know why I didn't expect that. It caught me off guard and made me wonder if any of this is really anything we thought it would be. How could they just be dead like that? And why was Evan pinning Felix to the ground, as if he was ready to beat the shit out of the blonde. Not that I would have minded that. I don't know what it is about him, but I've got a bad feeling every time I see the Swede. He gives off a bad vibe and maybe it's just me, but Evan seems to have an issue with him too now.

Nothing makes any sense. If I could remember more about myself or any of the other's maybe then it would. Maybe we did something to deserve this and I just don't know it. That's plausible but still. The silence makes me paranoid so I get up and pace. My room is empty, void of anything besides a bed and a bathroom. No clues, no hints, no windows. I'm beginning to feel claustrophobic so I climb back into bed and bury my face beneath my pillow. Dread fills me as I realize tomorrow is just another day, another game, and another possibility for more of us to die. This sick game is going to go until we've found a way out, or we've all died. I don't like thinking this hell is inescapable, but really that's the realistic part of it all. My eyes are heavy and my stomach twists in knots as my thoughts go to the others. None of us deserve this, we're all innocent. I fall asleep and doze restlessly for only a few hours.

I drag myself out of bed and fix my mask on my face before dressing again and leaving my room. The same routine begins and I wait for my food that falls down the weird vent, just a plain sandwich and a water bottle. It's not good but it's enough for us to survive and keep our strength up.

There are a few other's awake already, sitting around the strange cafeteria eating their share of food and talking in hushed voices. None of them look my way, which I'm thankful for. I have no intention of making friends while I'm here, not if we're all just going to die anyway. They don't seem interested in me anyway. Who would be, the freak that wears a mask? Ohm is the only masked man that is somewhat approachable. If we were in a different situation, I feel Cry and I might get along.

I grab my food and sit at the far end of the long table, still in earshot of a few of the others. They're sleepy but they chat aimlessly, small smiles gracing their faces. Jack and Mark eat together but neither glance my way, too engrossed in their conversation. They're all getting along seemingly well and it puts me on edge for some strange reason. They don't know each other, they don't know what's going to happen to their newfound friends in the long run. They're talking as if this isn't some sort of personal hell. I listen and pick at my food, not really feeling hungry.

I get the positives for forming some kind of alliance or making friends, but the risks of losing them, or them turning on you, seem to outweigh any and all the positives. Perhaps I'm thinking too negatively already this morning. Either way I want to stay far away from all of them. When it's my time, it's my time. I'll play this game and I'll do my damn best to get as many of these people out of here as I can. I may not like any of them in particular, but I don't think any of them deserve this cruel fate that we've found ourselves in.


	5. Feeling Lost

#  **Vanoss**

"Hey, hey Evan, Evan. Hurry up or we'll be late."

"David slow down, I'm trying to get a phone signal."

"You can do that afterwards. We need to hurry over there."

A buzzing sound interrupts me. I bolt up as I felt my heart hammer. I wonder who that person was. He had a thick Irish accent and I couldn't see him. It was either a weird dream or someone I knew. There's no way I could tell which it is. None of it meant anything, really. Then I notice my phone as I look at it. The words light up as I think about it. Maybe my phone was misleading or actually helped. With the first task I think I can trust it. It did tell me to sacrifice myself. I did it hesitantly and it seemed like the best choice. If this thing can help me win the whole game. Then I'll listen to everything it says. Though I wonder why the person who made this game is trying to help me. I'm pretty sure that everyone else didn't have it. If they did at least one person would reveal their phone.

"Trust the man in the mask."

When I read it out loud I wonder who it meant. It could't've been Ohm because he was dead. That leaves Cry and Delirious. I'll chat with the both of them later. Maybe I could ally myself with both of them if I'm lucky. Neither seemed likely to team up with me. This is going to be difficult as I tried to go back to sleep. With so much going on, I can't be the only one staying up. So I move around in the bed, trying my best to not think about everything. Instead I get up and go to get something to drink. The door wouldn't open no matter how much I pushed on it. This had to be some kind of joke. Or maybe this game prevented players to scheming during the night. Whatever this was, I didn't like it. I take a leak instead and try to go back to sleep.

Eventually I woke up and I don't remember passing out. When I pushed on the door, this time it opened. It must work on a timer or something. My phone also gives me clues when I go to bed it seems. Like the person who did this knew everything. The only people around was Cry and those two girls. This gives me a perfect opportunity. I grab my food first and try to start a conversation. He mostly listened to me as I talked. I've asked to partner up. I'm not with anyone else so maybe he'll be up for it. Instead he told me he wasn't interested. It left me wanting to try to convince him otherwise. There's nothing I have to convince him with. I don't have the numbers or anything useful.

My phone was one thing but I don't know if he's the person I can trust. One wrong move seems to just claim your life. Cry made his point, he doesn't trust anyone. He surely didn't trust me so he got up and decided to eat his meal in his room. It looks like I just screwed up my chances. There was still Delirious, more people showed up. Krism and Minx don't seem much of a threat. So I don't mind trying to bargain with Cry with them around. With so many people I don't even try talking to Delirious. Our next game will start eventually. Someone points at a door that we didn't look at. Last night's events was already bothering me. Inside the small room, it said some words before you see another door inside it.

Like a scary corridor that lead to your death. This time we're given until tonight to start playing. Maybe I'll have a chance to chat with Delirious. I just don't want to do with everyone having their eyes out. Everyone seemed to be out for secret alliances. I'm one of them as I looked at what everyone is doing. Some of the guys were obvious while others I wasn't to sure. Felix was friendly with everyone like he was trying to seem like the good guy. SeaNanners surprising approached me to just chat. He wanted to know why I reacted like that during the one game. Everyone found me ready to pound Felix's face in, without knowing the facts it made me look bad. No wonder Cry didn't alliance with me. I should've kept my temper down but he made me sick.

A guy like that only cared about himself. He'd do anything to benefit his situation. Even if it meant putting others in danger. Though I remember putting Ken to his death. I regret doing that so much. Nobody knew why I made that decision. I've killed an innocent and maybe I'm no better than Pewds. Everyone immediately took in a nickname. Well maybe not everyone but I got people to call me Vanoss. It made me feel like I kept my distance from the rest. This put me as ease as I did my part. Pewds meet my eyes as we glared at each other. So much for the friendly act when it came to me. Adam looked at who I was looking towards, he started chuckling at how we're acting, seems like he wasn't any better than the rest of us. We're probably all murders and sinners, I can't help but feel like we all deserve this.

"We just don't get along."

"It wasn't like that before. So what happened? You can trust me."

"Don't take offence but I can't trust you. Let's just say we both have different methods of playing the game."

That's when I left him to believe whatever he wants. SeaNanners immediately whispered to Chilled. Him and Ze were there to chat about what I said. It's not like I lied, but I'm not telling them the reason. Throwing accusations is a quick way to kill yourself. Mark and Anthony already threw punches at each other. They'll think it's because we're stressed out. Or anything else they'll make up in their heads. It's not my concern as I look over at the words down the corridor. I see it above the door inside the room we'll go inside. With clear words it says, 'test your will'. Seems like no secret phone clue for now. Only that one time has it truly helped me. I'm feeling insecure since I have no one to partner with. I want at least one person to trust.

Some reason I feel like I was in a group of people. Maybe I had friends before all of this. Then I looked over at Delirious. He was eating his meal by himself. Listening to conversations right next to him, most likely listening to Pewds talking to Jack and Mark. Though I thought he grouped with Minx and Krism. They kinda seem like a team to me. Cry was away from everyone to throw away suspicion. At least that was my guess. He might be with someone I just don't know who. Though maybe he's telling the truth and he just doesn't trust anyone. The timer sets and we have three hours to prepare ourselves. This feel familiar as I worry. If this game makes me depend on others I'll surely die. No one would be on my side for once.

Thinking back to the first game it was about self sacrifice. Then the second one is about testing your will. It's like they all have a secret meaning behind them. If only I knew what they actually meant. Someone is definitely testing what we'll do. Maybe we have a chance for redemption. Ken's death replays in my head as I feel terrible. If that was the case I probably already failed. I was given a chance to be selfless. That's usually the person I was. I'm sure of it as we got ready to play. Everyone was checking out the corridor like it would change any minute. Before every game I get this anxiety. Almost like I was preparing myself mentally for what will happen. These games have a purpose I just don't know what it is. Once I found out what it is I'll get the person that's responsible for it...


	6. Colorful Death

#  **Delirious**

Times up.

The clock has run out and the loud buzzing makes us all move like zombies toward the door that leads into the ominous hallway.

Another sick game is beginning and I feel like I may lose my breakfast, but I swallow down my fears and follow the line of people down the corridor and into another room. I don't know what to expect, but if it's anything like the last game I have a bad feeling not all of us are going to make it out alive.

A giant circle sits in the middle, chairs spread evenly around the outside. It looks like a merry-go-round, but less fun. We don't have much of a choice besides to sit down. The moment we're all sitting, something changes and all of a sudden there are deadly looking spikes moving toward each and every one of us. There's nowhere to go, we're trapped in our weird seats on this weird thing and the only thing that catches my eye is a panel with buttons of various colors.

I have no idea what to do, but I can hear the others beginning to panic, some of them mashing buttons on their panels, others struggling to move before the spikes impale them. I study the buttons and try my luck by pressing the blue one.

Mistake.

Searing pain shoots through my shoulder as something jabs into it, right beside my shoulder blade. I let out a pained gasp and listen as the others struggle with the same thing. The massive spikes have slowed, but pick back up after a moment and I get the idea. I press another button, orange this time and my back arches as a needle pierces the skin on my side. I've always handled pain well, or so I thought. I can feel warm blood dripping down my back and side now, the pain leaving me breathless and angry. Whoever did this is sick and twisted.

I hear a cry of relief and watch the masked man flee from his chair toward the still locked door. He's made it and set himself free, but left the rest of us to deal with this pain until we can figure out which one of these buttons set us free. He watches, hands over his still bleeding wounds from afar. I try the green one and feel the sting in my neck. I can't stop, the spikes are moving faster now. I have no choice, even if the pain is excruciating. I can't die like this.

Yellow.

My thigh.

Purple.

My lower back.

"Fuck." I curse aloud and watch as Krism begins to sob next to me. She can't take it and has curled in on herself, accepting her fate as the spikes draw unbearably close. I can't watch and hurry to avert my gaze as the sound of flesh being cut turns my stomach. "No, no, no.." I breathe fast and push another, then another, wincing and ignoring the tears as more needles pierce my skin. Two more of us manage to get free and they follow Cry's lead, running away from the wheel of torture.

"Pink! It's the pink one!" Vanoss gasps and all but tumbles out of his chair. The few of us that are left follow instructions and punch the pink button, freeing us from this hell. He moves toward the exit and we follow. My shirts damp with blood, but I'll worry about that later. I stop and turn to see if there's anyone left. Ze sits slumped in his chair, a steady pool of blood forming beneath him. Chilled has tears in his eyes. I've never seen someone bleed so much before, but he's the only one left. There's a loud buzzing sound then the door unlocks and we're free to leave. It's silent until we're in another duplicate room and all hell breaks loose.

Minx is a wreck and refuses to talk to anyone. Chilled's eyes are red and puffy. Adam isn't laughing anymore and a few of them are glaring in Cry's direction. He was the first to manage to get free and he didn't say anything to any of us. He could have gotten us all out of that hell, but he kept it to himself. Felix's blood stained shirt clings to his wounds and he glares toward Cry, hurt evident in his eyes.

"You could have said something." I speak up what everyone else is thinking and Cry says nothing. His lifeless mask stares back at me. "You could have helped us." He crosses his arms over his chest. "Why would I? What are any of you to me? What would I gain out of helping any of you?" The distrust is prominent and he's obviously wary of all of us. Felix doesn't lash out like I expected him too, rather he disappears toward his room. Cry doesn't bother with any of us and sits alone, checking his wounds before following Felix's lead and disappearing to his room. The crowd slowly disperses and I sit down to examine my wounds.

The needles were larger than I first thought and pierced deep, leaving decent puncture wounds over my body. They ache and some still flow red with fresh blood. I get up and catch Vanoss' gaze. He helped us when no one else would. Something about him feels off, but I can't put my finger on it. I leave the few that are left and close my door behind me to do what I can for my wounds. Most of them have stopped bleeding now but the one on my side is still dripping so I yank my shirt off and ball it up, pressing it tightly to my side.

I get it. I get why Cry didn't bother to help any of us. He doesn't know us. He doesn't trust us. I can understand that, but this is a life or death game we're playing and he's only looking out for himself. I stop understanding at a certain point and wonder what he's even thinking. Does he even care at all about letting innocent people die? I couldn't bear to watch those spikes impale Krism like that. The thought makes me sick and I wish I could get that sound out of my head. He knew what color we had to push to set us free, yet he chose to stay silent and watch as we continued to harm ourselves.

Vanoss, on the other hand, spit out the answer before he was even two feet from us. If we needed a leader I'd say he'd be the best. He's been kind from the beginning, wary, but kind. He's flipped out on Felix, but I don't really like the guy either. I want to talk to him, ask him about what he's thinking. I don't want to risk my life doing so though. Felix and the few guys that have been hanging around him have been targeting out Vanoss. Something happened that the rest of us don't know about that first game and has mapped out how the games will be played now. We're slowly turning against each other and that scares me.


	7. Fatal Decisions

#  **Vanoss**

"I hate this sick game. Why are we just dying? What did we do to deserve this?"

Anthony was voicing out all our thoughts. This game was slowly killing all of us. There wasn't a single thing we could do. While we went down the steps to our new rooms. I just had a feeling that there has to be a reason. An explanation of why this was happening. Things didn't happen for no reason. I head to my room exhausted. The timer for the new game hasn't set just yet. When I could be eating I skipped on a meal. There's no way I'd be hungry after that. Not after intentionally hurting myself so I could live. Ze was found dead in his bed. He bleed to death because of his blood condition. None of us knew about this. It's called hemophilia where your blood doesn't clot. We knew later after Anthony told us. All night he stayed in his room. Watching someone that he barely knew that just died in his arms. Some reason he was overly attached.

Then I glanced at Delirious as there was something about him. My head hurts before I stepped inside and shut the door. Maybe a memory or something. A buzzing sound distracted me from my headache. It made my heart drop. Everything seemed to just hold in place. I'm sick to my stomach but I have nothing to puke out. Setting my phone down I tried to get some sleep. This nightmare won't end but I'll try my damnest to survive. My phone ended and I kept thinking about the message. If this was true then maybe we're all in trouble. Someone was holding all the cards while watching us suffer. I'm not sure why someone would go through it all. Sleep wasn't going to come so I kept thinking about everything. About what this game could mean.

"A killer is amongst you."

That's the only thing I could think about. This clue rattled my brain. Someone was playing and put us in this game. Delirious flashed in my mind. It calmed me down and I don't know why. His scary mask should do the opposite. I've felt like maybe I knew him before. Just hearing his voice made me feel better. When I heard his screams of pain. Even if he held back as much as he could, it was heartbreaking to hear. Seeing everyone suffer was terrible. I'll never forget everything that night. If I do escape I'll be traumatized for life. The killer might even enjoy seeing that. That is if I don't kill him first. This psychotic deserves whatever he got. While closing my eyes I tried again.

Hours went by and I eventually fell asleep. I've got up to go eat breakfast. With this new information I'm even more paranoid. Everyone looks like a potential killer to me. It could be Felix as he looks smug. Seems like something went well last night. The guy didn't act like that during the game. He was crying in pain like the rest of us. Cry was with him I noticed. Usually he wasn't around anyone. I feel suspicious now. It's probably wasn't Cry I should trust. There was Ohm but he's dead. Then I looked at Delirious as I try not to stare at him. Our eyes met and I looked away. Maybe it couldn't hurt to try an alliance. I've got nobody else to trust. The odds were kind of good. If I picked the killer I must have the worst luck. Especially since we have eleven people still alive.

I'll take my chances and maybe pick Delirious to trust. I want to do it when nobody is looking. The odds of that is very small. I'm sure people might target him if I talk openly. Or maybe try to form an alliance with Delirious because of me. Felix has it out for me and that's something to worry about. He doesn't show his hate now, unless I can only see it. I'd just glare back and go back to what I'm doing. Everyone was here as I finished my meal. Going back to my room I got another text. This hasn't happened before. I look at the message as it's another helpful clue. This time about the game and not something about the killer. If only it would just say who it was that would help. Maybe it's better if I didn't know about a possible killer. Now I'm paranoid and it's adding stress.

I need to think more clearly.

Taking a deep breath I try to calm myself. If I was going to solve this I had to think like a killer. So going back to the beginning. He placed two people to choose someone to kill. Obviously knew that they wouldn't kill themselves. It started fights and everyone going against each other. Maybe that's the person's intentions. With so much mistrust everyone wouldn't work together. That's why Cry let people suffer and die. All of us were against the game and each other. After clearing my head I went to the cafeteria. Minx looked so depressed. Then I decided to cheer her up a little. She was upset over Prism's death. I can't blame her since they were attached to each other immediately. When I tried talking to her she pushed me away.

Nobody wanted pity but that's not what I was trying to do. "Leave me alone Vanoss," said Minx as her lips spewed out words like venom with a hiss. Giving her the space she wanted I ate something. The timer was set now as I peered at it. We had two hours and I already wasted time. If I wanted to create trust maybe I should share my clue. It's a very naive thing to do. I will need to get everyone's attention. Some people were in their rooms so I waited a bit. This is important and I wanted them to know about it. Maybe nobody has to die anymore. I paused for a second and thought about it. Nobody would know how I got this clue. There's no proof and I'm scared to show my phone. They might look at me as a threat. Or steal the only thing that's helping me with the game.

Then I went back to my room and paced around. There isn't a lot of time and I had to think fast. Staring at the toilet I had an idea. I'll do exactly what I did to clue Pewds. This time I'll be more careful. It's got a lid as I took it off. I'm not sure how much noise it will make as I smashed it. When I stepped out to look around. Nobody heard a thing as I smiled to myself. Seems like our rooms were sound proof. This will help a lot with what I'm doing. I've made sure the door is locked tight before I do this. With a piece of porcelain in my hand I got to work. I'm carving into the wall with my new clue. Once I'm finished I gathered everyone into my room. Most of them were confused on what's going on. Then everyone noticed as they were surprised. This is when it all backfired. It's difficult to defend yourself with everyone staring at you. I'm sure I look kinda guilty.

"Sacrifices aren't always necessary... Why didn't you share this with us this morning?"

"Well I-"

"What's this?"

Cry looked from the toilet then snooped around. He found the broken piece under my bed. This looks really bad and I messed up. Maybe I shouldn't have tried to do something. "You see this? Evan is trying to kill us all. We shouldn't trust this guy," said Felix as some people glared at me. All I wanted to do was keep us all alive. It's not like I liked the Swedish man but I don't even think he deserves death. "If I wanted everyone dead. Why would I put myself in danger as well?" I tried to point out but the damage was done. Everyone was turning their back on me. When they walked out I felt lost. Seems like I screwed up my chance to form any alliances. Though I don't know what everyone is thinking. Anything could be going through Delirious' mind. It's smart for him to not talk to me right now. This move might cost me my life.


	8. A Sacrifice

#  **Delirious**

Something doesn't add up. Vanoss is suspicious and it seems like everyone has noticed at least that much so far. Everything he does is strangely calculated and usually some good comes out of it though this doesn't make much sense at all. Why would he carve that message into the wall himself? What was the point in it? To lead us on and make us believe something false? Or did he know something none of us did? The questions only bounce around in my thoughts for a moment before I notice Felix and Cry talking quickly off to the side of the cafeteria. Cry stands close, his head bent low as he and Felix whisper. The two never seemed to take any interest in each other before now. I wonder if Felix is getting his claws stuck in Cry the same way he has Mark and Jack. I don't know what he has planned, but I doubt it's anything good and it puts me on edge to see the two talking.

Felix called out Vanoss first, before anyone else had a chance to or had the opportunity to. Cry was the one who found the evidence. They were talking before that this morning at breakfast. Felix seemed in high spirits and Cry followed him closely. I couldn't make out anything they were saying, but it seemed like they were plotting. That's just an assumption though.

None of us have been paying much attention to the timer so when the buzzer sounds for the next game, a few of us jump out of our skin. My heart beats hard in my chest as my eyes land on the 0s that are now blinking, letting us know time is up. A door swings open and we hesitantly move forward, Felix being the one to go first. It's eerily silent and we all finally make our way into the room. The door slams behind us loudly and clicks deafeningly, locking us in. There's a large timer on the wall and the only thing the room has to offer is a door underneath it, gaping and waiting. The silence that follows our entrance is only broken by the static of an overhead microphone and then a loud, twisted voice.

"Someone has to be chosen before the timer runs out. Once settled, the victim will proceed to the room beneath the timer. Good luck."

The static vanishes and we're left shocked and paralyzed with fear. Wide-eyes dart around from person to person and I swallow hard as I take a few steps away from the group. The timer on the wall sets to ten minutes and begins counting down almost instantly. Panic arises and names fly in attempts to save their own skin. Felix's voice in particular is easy to make out when he says it should be Vanoss. I won't let that happen. As shady as the guy seems, he's done nothing wrong. None of us deserve this.

Jack is mumbling to Mark and trying to pry his hands away from the shorter man who only clings to him and shakes his head as his eyes well with tears. Somethings going on. Jack clears his throat and grabs everyone's attention. We all wait as he wrings his fingers together and looks to each of us, obviously scared.

"Pick me. I'll do it."

"No!"

Mark all but sobs and reaches out for Jack who just gives him a soft smile.

"It's easier this way, if someone volunteers rather than voting and singling someone out. Why shouldn't it be me?"

Jack shrugs and runs his fingers through his hair, his eyes now trained on the ground. Mark is refusing to let this happen but it looks like Jack has made up his mind. Vanoss shifts his weight and moves forward to stand in front of Jack.

"There's got to be another way to this, no one should have to die."

He says softly and tries to convince Jack otherwise but the Irishman just shakes his head and takes a few steps back.

"Like I said, easier this way. I think this is how I should die anyway. I don't want to go out like a little bitch."

He smiles but we can all see how scared he is. His fingers ball up in his shirt to keep them from trembling as he moves back further toward the door.

"Jack, no."

Mark pleads and moves after him, but Felix grabs his wrist and keeps him close. I don't want to watch this anymore. I don't want to be a part of this sick fucking game anymore.

"There's got to be another way."

Vanoss murmurs and rakes his fingers through his disheveled hair. The timer is still ticking, four and a half minutes left. I don't know what happens if we run out of time, but I imagine it's nothing good. Jack is wiping at his eyes as he peers into the dark room. Nothing seems visible and he jumps when Mark breaks free and wraps his arms around him, refusing to let him go. Jack pries him off and takes his face in his hands, talking softly and Mark just shakes his head. They're close. They must have been close before this. I don't understand. Jack gives a small smile as tears run down his cheeks and he turns Mark around before disappearing into the room.

The door closes and the timer stops at one minute and twenty-two seconds. It's silent besides Mark's soft cries for his friend. Muffled noises fall from the room and Mark cries harder. Chills run up my spine when I hear a shriek, but then it's quiet again. Everyone stands around looking lost until a door I never noticed before unlocks and swings open. None of us make a move for a long time. I'm the first to move toward the exit with my head low and arms wrapped around myself. I don't want to be here anymore, anywhere is better than here. I take the stairs and listen to the footfalls behind me as we descend downward into another version of our own hell. For once no one has anything to say.

I head straight to my room and close the door behind me. I want to wake up from this nightmare. I want this bad dream to be over. I don't want to watch people die anymore. My stomach turns and I run to the toilet, heaving my small breakfast into the bowl until nothing else comes up. My mouth tastes like acid and my head is pounding and the only thing I can hear are Mark's sobs and Jack's screams and my own repeating questions of what the hell we did to deserve any of this. My bed welcomes me and I pass out, only waking later in the afternoon to grab some water. Food won't stay down so I don't even attempt to eat.

My gaze falls on Vanoss who sits alone, picking at uneaten food and mumbling to himself under his breath. This is a mess. My head hurts to think about him. I know something is off about him, but I can't place it. It's been driving me crazy. His voice is so familiar to me yet I have no recollection of ever hearing it before. Something about him comforts me when I'm sure it should do the opposite. Everything that's happened so far has been nothing but a mess of blood and unnecessary pain. Vanoss seems to be in the middle of everything and I don't know whose side he's on, but he saved my life. He saved several of us. I think I owe him the benefit of the doubt. His brown eyes meet mine and I hold them before I look away. He knows something.


	9. Endless Games

#  **Vanoss**

Jack's screams will forever haunt me. I watched him die and couldn't do anything. Mark was sobbing the whole time and staring at the floor. We were stuck in that room as it happened. I'm close to tears just thinking about it. I've got to eat something though as I woke up. It'll never leave me alone as I held my sandwich. Mostly I drink water as it played in my head. His body was squeezed by the outer walls. The whole time he was panicking. I can't imagine what was going through his head. He volunteered for his death for everyone. I'm sure he mostly did it for Mark. There was a special bond between the two. It shouldn't of happened. We could've saved everyone. Nobody trusts me as I feared for my life.

If Pewds has his choice I'd be dead by now. I'll give him the favor if I can. Him and Cry were sticking closely to each other. They didn't even hide their relationship anymore. Since they're obviously best friends I can't form that alliance. Then I looked back at Delirious. The clue told me to trust a masked man. There's him as I want to do it. He doesn't have a reason to trust me however. I'm so stupid to try that clue. All it did was turn their backs on me. I just wanted to save everyone. That didn't matter and I'm in trouble. Unless I can fight alone and save myself. I've got a feeling it has been like that at one point. Even without my memories I can tell I'm a strong person. Delirious got up as I watched him. His eyes looked back at mine.

I'm hoping nobody else saw that. It's kinda embarrassing that he caught me staring. A buzz down my leg got my attention. I jolted and then hurried into my room. Any clue would be useful right now. I've been needing a miracle for awhile. "Partner up with someone that stands alone," I read aloud to myself in my room. I'm so glad that it's basically sound proof in here. This doesn't make my situation better. It did however solidify what I must do. When I get the chance I'm talking to Delirious. There should be a new game. Another person that'll have to die in this hell. Everyone was staring at the open door. A timer above it as usual. This time we could see into the room. Though it's pitched black and we can't make out much.

The shapes were unrecognizable. Whatever it was the things in there was huge. I feel like the killer is messing with us. Watching to see who'll break and laugh while doing it. This sicko went through the pain as well. He had to stab himself and everything. I still don't really know the whole purpose off all this. We'll all mostly die so I don't understand why the killer would be with us. Unless there's a way to win. I'll hold onto that as I moved around. A sharp pain went through my head. I'm sure I heard a voice as I curled up. Not a lot of people noticed me in pain. It only lasted for a short while. When everyone focused on the new room I rested towards the back. Delirious surprisingly approached me first.

"Oh hey, Aren't we all having fun?" I joked while it dripped with sarcasm. This game is the most disturbing thing I've been a part of. He asked if I was okay. The concern surprised me as I said I was. Pewds and Cry was looking over the clue. It told everyone to choose one person. That clicked in my head as I smiled to myself. We had to partner up for the game. This wasn't about anything else. Delirious was probably a strong person to be around. So I asked him if he wanted to pick me. I'll gladly take whatever is coming our way. He seems hesitant and told me he'll think about it. This was better than a no. I'm not sure why he didn't flat out reject me. When I smiled at him he didn't move. I just a bit happy that he might choose to partner up.

Some reason I think that's how it has been. There has to be a reason for all of us to feel familiar with each other. Trying to see who we can trust. I feel like maybe I can trust Delirious. He doesn't start anything and keeps to himself. That's what my clue stated that I do. I'm getting away from him before anyone else sees. Pewds looked at me with narrowed eyes. I smile back and he knows I did something. At this point I don't exactly care. I'm hoping that nothing happens to Delirious. Some reason I want to protect him. There's no logic behind it. All I know is that out of everyone in the room. He seems to be the one to attract me. Not even his mask could deter me from him.

I go back to my room. Some reason we're given more time. Like it wants to give people a chance to partner up. This wasn't a coincidence. I'm wondering what the killer is doing. He wouldn't just idle by himself. Maybe I should be watching everyone. Someone was guilty and I need to know who's enjoying this. So I went back out but I don't see much. Mark wasn't around since he's grieving. Pewds was chatting with Cry mostly. Delirious wasn't around and probably in his room. I hope he really thinks about this. We could make a strong team. Even with just the two of us. Thinking about my phone I'm not sure if I'm willing to share it. If someone took it I'll be in trouble. Especially if it got smashed.

Then I wonder if anyone else has clues. That would explain a lot. The killer is giving everyone a chance for some reason. We can all save ourselves. Maybe this killer has to be murdered at the end. I'm against killing but I would do it if I have to. Everyone looks at the timer constantly. The clue telling us all to pick someone is on our minds. It might make people think the same thing will happen again. I don't think the killer would pull the same trick. We've been dying by different methods. Impaling and such as I try eating again. All this thinking worked up an appetite. The death was starting to settle with me. An image came across my mind as I froze. There's a gun in my hand while I stood over someone.

'Could I be a killer?'

That made me feel sick and placed my sandwich down. They're seems to be an unlimited amount of them. We could stay in this room. I'd imagine the food would run out eventually. On the four hour mark I just felt sick of waiting. The door was wide open. Anyone could just walk in. Though who knows what will happen if you went early. I wonder if we actually had to play. I'm tossing my food in the trash. When I went to my room I was hoping for another clue. I'm being driven crazy while just thinking about about it. There has to be something more than this. I have to be missing something. Someone was the killer and I couldn't see it. It's also possible we're all killers.

Delirious could've killed anyone. I don't hold Pewds against doing it. Nanners looks like a possible killer. He was enjoying the game immensely. Like the killing was just fun. There's moments he'd looked sad though. If only the killer was obvious. There's to many people to pick from. Once we have a certain amount I'll think of who it is. Then I stopped my thoughts. Even if I did figure out the killer it wouldn't help me. Nobody trusted me in this game. Delirious could potentially but that was a long shot. I tried sleeping though that fails. When the alarm goes off I get up. The room lights up as I feel surprised. There's one thing I was right about. We had to partner up with someone. I'm looking at Delirious. He already staring to my surprise.

It's time to play another game.


	10. Stay Calm and Survive

#  **Delirious**

My minds made up already and I move to Vanoss' side, nerves already on edge. He was the only one to approach me, so what other choice do I really have? I don't trust the guy really yet, but he's proven to be a strong individual and I know he'd be helpful. We all take a few minutes to adjust to our surroundings and the click of the door behind us really doesn't faze any of us anymore. Just another game.

My eyes fall to the glass tanks, big enough to hold two people each. My palms begin to sweat when the idea of drowning flashes through my mind. My heart is already racing, but Vanoss seems collected at my side so I do my best to push down my nerves and follow the rest of the group further into the room.

There are some odd looking belt things hanging up and a depiction of a nasty skeleton, showing where the things are supposed to be placed. It doesn't take long for us to understand that we're supposed to put them on. We each take one and I examine the thing before hiking up my shirt and wrapping it around my chest. Once the thing is centered under my ribcage I drop my shirt back down and help Vanoss with his, fingers feeling for the middle of his ribs before tightening the thing around his chest. His shirt falls back down in place and we head toward the tanks.

I stop midway and my fingers fly to my mask when the same thing happens again, words written right in front of me. It's trippy and it takes a moment for my eyes to adjust to be able to actually read what it says.

'keep the mask on'

I wasn't thinking about it, but naturally I'd have pulled it off if what I thinks going to happen happens. I keep the words in mind as I look back up and see Vanoss staring, obviously confused as to why I just stopped. "Uh, sorry, something in my eye." I lie quickly and follow him again, hovering around the tanks. I don't know what we're doing and I'm scared, but we have no choice. A few of the others have already shed some of their clothes and are climbing into the glass boxes. Vanoss looks hesitant but only for a moment before he pulls his shirt over his head. I follow suit and drop my jeans along with my shirt, leaving me clad in just my boxers. Vanoss climbs into the tank then helps me in, both of us check out the glass, tapping and knocking against it to test its strength.

I know we have to close the thing but I don't want to. This is one of my worst fears right now and the claustrophobia is slowly creeping up on me as Vanoss begins to pull the lid closed. "Wait, wait, just a second. Please." I panic and try to relax. Vanoss looks at me and gives me a soft smile before taking my hands and assuring me we'd be fine. Why's he being so nice to me? Why don't I want him to let go? "Alright, alright. Close it, let's get on with this." I take a deep breath and once it's shut and sealed, water begins to pour in from a tube I didn't see by our feet. It's exactly as I thought.

I look around and see a few other people messing with the thing, trying to get it to stop, but that's futile. This game is meant to be played, not cheated. Vanoss grabs my attention and points out a sign,

'Keep calm or die'

He explains his theories and taps the thing around my chest. "You've got to relax, keep yourself in check." I know already this is how it's going to end. "Vanoss, you don't understand." I can feel the tears prick my eyes and he hushes me. The water is up to our ankles and there's only one way this can end. "This is like my worst fear come true. Fuck needles, right? I can't not breathe," His fingers thread through mine and he speaks softly, slowly, encouraging me. "It'll be fine, I'm right here." I nod and try to relax, thinking of anything else besides the rising water that's now up to my knees. "Fuck." I squeeze my eyes shut and shift, dull nails digging into Vanoss' skin. "I'm sorry, you should have picked someone else. This isn't going to work, Vanoss." Through this entire game I've done well with showing zero emotion yet here I am breaking down. "I don't want this." I breathe and my lungs ache with the onset of a panic attack.

"Delirious, look at me." I meet brown eyes and he holds my gaze, thumbs rubbing circles into my hands. "Breathe with me okay, keep your eyes on me, and just follow my lead. You're going to be fine." I nod again and breathe out when he breathes out, breathe in when he breathes in. My body settles down from its panic, but the water is still rising and soon we'll be out of air. What then? "We've got to keep our heartbeats under control or else we won't get out of here. You hearing me?" I nod and squeeze his fingers in my own. "Just breathe with me. It's just you and me." I follow his steady inhales and exhales. This is time to man up, face your fears, right? Right. The water is slowly inching up our necks and I know if we don't make it out of here it's going to be my fault. Vanoss doesn't deserve this. He's a good person.

"I'm sorry." I mumble before the water cuts off our air supply. Vanoss holds my gaze and his fingers still move over mine. I take the time to study his features, something about him seems so familiar to me though I can't tell what it is. He smiles slightly and my chest begins to ache from lack of oxygen. Even still, I keep my nerves pushed toward the back of my mind and focus on Vanoss, his brown eyes holding mine and his steady, strong fingers wrapped around my own. We'll make it out of this. I owe that to him.

The burn is becoming unbearable and I know we're hardly done with this game. My vision is becoming hazy and the black dots around the edges of my sight let me know it's only a matter of time now. I shake my head and my lungs give out, inhaling what I was expecting to be water, but air rushes in instead. Vanoss gives me an odd look, but now it all makes since.

Keep the mask on

Perhaps this game can be cheated.

It doesn't take long after that for the water to begin to drain and Vanoss gasps for breath, fingers squeezing mine one last time before letting go. So we've made it, against the odds. "Thank you." I murmur and meet his gaze as he relishes in the air again. His smile is sweet and now I know of all people, I can trust him.


	11. Times Ticking

#  **Vanoss**

We get out of the water tank slowly. I'm so happy to be alive right now. Anthony and Mark were panicking in their tank. It wouldn't let them out for some reason. Then I realized it was letting them drown. I went to the tank and tried to open it. By myself I wasn't strong enough. I scream for someone to help. Delirious went up with me but it wouldn't budge. They were dying right in front of us. The tears came as they started to stop moving. Looking around Pewds was shaken up. Cry was holding him and was trying to console him. Seems like they really did have thing. My partner for the task was shaken up as well. So I grabbed him by the shoulders so he would look at me. Right now we have to be strong.

"Look at me Delirious. Everything is going to be okay. That could've been us but it's not. I'm here for you."

He just nodded his head until his breathing went back to normal. Once some time passed, I guess it let us go. That's why we survived in those tanks. I've got a feeling that being in shape helped me survive. Delirious could've been my death but he wasn't. I wonder if the psychopath knew about all our weaknesses. I'm still unsure what mine is as we play this game. Everyone walks out slowly as we're freezing. All I want to do is dry up. The blanket in my room could do that. There's no towels or anything else around. Before I could even go anywhere my pants buzzed. The first thing I want to do is go in my room. Until I noticed some towels in the cafeteria. A lot of the guys were already there.

While I'm drying off I went to the hallway. Nobody was exactly around so I took a glimpse. It told me to eat and drink something. Every clue has helped me so far. Then I looked back over to where Delirious should be. He seemed very familiar to me. We survived this time because of each other. There's no telling if we have another task like that. Some reason I actually trusted him. A few of the guys went to their rooms. I'm getting something to drink and eat. The first thing I did was strip out of my wet clothes. I put on a fresh pair that was also on the table. Delirious' eyes never left me. Anyone else could miss it. There's holes on his mask where you can see his eyes. It's difficult to see but it's there.

Pewds and Cry were already gone so I sat next to him. He already changed into his fresh clothes. Once mine dries, I'll slip back on my clothes. The white pants and shirt wasn't doing much for me. I'm leaning closer and telling him something. It's important so I hope he takes it to heart. Then I left with my food. Before I went in my room I ate and drank some stuff. I've even grabbed a couple extra. I'll need to fuel myself so I didn't see a problem. In my room the door closed immediately behind me. It's never done that before. On the wall it told me to cuff myself. This made my anxiety go up. I can't warn anyone in my room. No wonder every room is soundproof. Looking down I saw the metal cuffs. I've unwrapped a couple sandwiches.

I'm guessing it starts once I lay down. So I used the bathroom then put my items where I can reach them. As soon as I put them on it activated. Those cuff closed on my wrists and hands. It'll be difficult to eat or drink. At least I have some movement. There's a chain attached to it so I can lift it slightly upwards. The killer always knows what he's doing. Or she since I didn't know the gender. Minx was in the game but I'm not sure if she did it. A clock was on the wall like it's taunting me. Then the speakers came on and started talking. It's telling me that I can choose the easy way out. There's a button close by that I can push. Though I also have the choice to stay alive. Of course I'll choose to live but I'm sure there's a catch.

For awhile I started to feel thirsty. I've only took a few sips to save the rest. I'm not sure how long two bottles of water and sandwiches will last. At least I left enough for someone else. I've placed it right in front of him on that table. If only I knew what he's thinking. He might be trying to gain something. This risk has to be worth it. Delirious looks friendly and trustworthy. That's not how most people viewed him. I know a lot of people didn't trust me either. Especially me with the whole wall incident. They turned their backs when I spoke. Pewds really did get into their heads. I'm not sure why Delirious never follows him. Even if Seananners didn't he listened to his words. I'm the odd man out. At least I have one person to depend on.

I've fallen asleep and woke up in the room. Time was ticking down but I didn't know how long I'd stay here. Then I tried to think back before being here. It doesn't actually work for me. Claustrophobia sets in as I want to move around. Everything feels like it's closing in. I have to calm myself and think clearly. A scene pops in my head. I'm not sure where it came from. Someone was in the car with me. It could be a friend or relative. We're trying to escape something. In the woods we're in a panic. The person's appearance is a blur to me. So I couldn't actually make out anything. My head hurts as it keeps going. I'm in the woods now as I'm being chased. It's scary to think someone wants me dead.

I started to shiver for awhile. The room was a little cold. Using my arms it was a difficult task. I've pulled up the blanket so it's on me. There's a constant annoying ticking. Almost like if I stare at the clock time slows. Around noon I started to get very hungry. Eating half my sandwich I decided to eat the rest tomorrow. That way I'll have some food saved up. Maybe I should've taken more. I just wanted to share the resources. Those things only gave each person one meal around the time to eat. There's so many people that didn't eat during that time. It was my advantage as I thought about Delirious. He should be okay. As long as he didn't panic. I'm hoping dearly that he doesn't push that button.

My feelings are going deep for someone I didn't know. I wonder if he feels the same. In that tank I wanted to hug him. I'd love to hold him until everything was safe. It's a strange feeling that can't be explained. Delirious was someone important to me. If only I knew what that was. Our memories were slowly coming back. Maybe one of us will remember the killer. I just hope it doesn't consume us. We could be killing each other if everyone knew. Pewds would accuse me as the killer. I've never liked the guy but I can't say it's him. Until I knew entire for a fact that he was the person. Another day passes as I try to hold on. Some more memories come but I can barely make them out. I hope I can survive this.

On the third day I'm really worried. I'm so hungry that I ate everything. Probably a stupid move but I needed it. My thirst was strong as well. There's no bathroom and it's a bit embarrassing. I'd had to relieve myself and soak my clothes. The ticking is driving me crazy. If I could I'd smash it to pieces. That's what I want to do once I get out. Suddenly the voice came up and scared me. "You can choose to kill yourself. There's no reason to suffer through this game anymore. Just give up and end it all," it said as it echoed around the room. I've flipped it off and told it to fuck off. I'm not weak enough to give up. My water may be limited but I'll survive this. I have to beat this game if it's the last thing I do.


	12. Bittersweet Memories

#  **Delirious**

The images continue to flash through my thoughts and I shudder, fingers drumming nervously against the table. Vanoss leans close and I glance over. "Eat something, and drink a lot. Stay hydrated and get full." He says softly before getting up and grabbing food for himself and disappearing to his room. I have no reason to doubt him. I get the feeling he knows something more than the rest of us and while that makes me nervous, at least I'm on his side now. I trust him, so I do as he says and down a bottle of water along with a sandwich. I wasn't very hungry to begin with, but I don't doubt Vanoss.

Night falls and like clockwork we all move toward our rooms. I grab a water bottle, keeping what Vanoss said in the back of my mind. The moment I step into my room the door closes behind me and startles me. I glance back and try it, but it's locked. My nerves are beginning to get the best of me again as I move closer to my bed. Have the cuffs always been there? Surely not. My stomach twists in knots and I hurry to use the bathroom before climbing in bed. I know by now these games can't be cheated or avoided so I push my worries to the back of my mind and place my wrists in the cuffs. They immediately tighten and there's no escaping after this. I have just enough room to move, but none to free my wrists. There's a button that the booming voice explains will end this quickly, though that's not how I play. I'll wait patiently for this game to end and deal with whatever it has in store.

The silence drags on as I stare at the ceiling, not knowing what to expect. I guess I have a good idea of what might be going on. If we're all cuffed to our beds, obviously we're going to be trapped here. None of us have anything for food or drink besides the bottle I brought with me, which I'll have to make last if I want to live. I don't know how long this one will last, but I assume it can't be too long or else we'll just die of thirst. I don't last long, exhaustion quickly winning out over everything and I fall asleep only to wake hours later, at least that's what I assume. There's really no way to tell time besides the constant ticking, as if there's a timer. It wasn't bad at first but now that I've noticed it, it's all I can hear. My eyes are fixated to one spot on the too-white ceiling and my thoughts are moving too quickly, one after another, barely giving me time to really think about anything besides the impending doom I feel.

I practice breathing, letting my body relax when I feel like panicking. I'm better than this. If I can face the water I can face this. I close my eyes and let my thoughts wander. I want so badly to recall what life was before this mess, but every time I try my head begins to throb. I have nothing better to do so why not at least attempt to remember something about the past? I concentrate hard and search for a face, a name that may be hidden within my mind. The images begin to form and move quickly, not making much sense at first till I see someone familiar.

A bearded man shoves me playfully, eyes crinkling at the corners with the wide grin spread across his face. The game music in the background plays over and over. His voice is muffled, but he's talking to me, laughing. My own voice calls him names and I shove him back, laughing without a care in the world. Luke.

My breath catches in my chest. Nothing else makes sense besides this snippet, this name. I can't put two and two together. I only have this one piece of the puzzle to work with, but it's more than I originally had to begin with. My head aches, but maybe I'm onto something here.

"The plans already in place, tonight at 9 we'll leave. Mini's got everything ready on his end. It's up to you now." The tall man shoves his hands into his pockets and leans against the wall, waiting on my answer. I nod and clap a hand onto his shoulder. "We're ready." The map spread out on the table shows all the possible entrances and exits to the bank and our way is all mapped out. "Tonight, we celebrate."

My eyes snap open and I'm breathing hard. It's all so familiar, but so fucking distant. I can't comprehend it at all. Was that me? And what, my accomplices? What the hell were we doing? Seemed like we were planning something terrible, a bank robbery? Why on earth would I do something like that? And the alcohol? I've never been a drinker, or have I? All these questions swirl in a mass around my head, making me feel sick. I don't know how many hours it's been now. It feels like it's been days, but I think that's wishful thinking. My bottle is already half gone. I've been trying so hard to keep myself distracted, but now with these churning thoughts I don't know what to do. Maybe I deserve all this after all and I'm here because of the person I once was.

That would make more sense than this just being a pointless game. But what about those guys? I knew them and it seemed I knew them well. Where are they? If they're in on this mess with me then they should be here too, right?

I pass out soon after, the pain in my head too much to bear and all the unanswered questions only frustrating me more. When I wake I do nothing but focus on breathing. The room feels too bright, too small, too tight. I feel like I can't breathe. I wish Vanoss were here. What a ridiculous thing to wish. I hardly know the guy, but something tells me that's not true at all. I know him and I know him well.

The ticking has become background noise now and my water is gone. My throat burns and my mouth is dry, but my pants are wet and I'm beyond uncomfortable. The pain in my stomach has turned to a constant dull ache, every now and then it cramps badly and I feel like I may be sick but there's nothing in my stomach to come up. I sleep for the most part, feeling weak and like maybe death wouldn't be so bad after all. When I wake up again, I'm free. The sudden realization has me shooting out of bed and into the bathroom, stripping my clothes as I go. Once cleaned and semi-dressed, I leave my room and squint against the harsh lights from above. The others are moving around now too, it's too soon to know, but I have a feeling not all of us have made it through this game.

My eyes fall on the familiar figure of Vanoss and I suddenly feel like I can breathe again. It's going to be okay.


	13. Caught

#  **Vanoss**

Delirious steps out of his room and looks just like the rest of us. After my task I cleaned up and got dressed. Everything feels horrible as I tried to recover. The next room everyone was rushing to get something to eat and drink. Not a lot of people checked on how many died. When I went into Minx's room I saw a gruesome sight. Her limbs were pulled from her body. The cuffs were the culprit as I looked it over. I'm feelings sick knowing that could've been my fate. One more day and I might've given up. Her body reeked of blood and bodily fluids. Minx probably lasted a few days. That's why there's an overpowering smell of urine. I'm grab the sheets and drape it over her.

I went down the stairs to the next room. I've drank mostly water and ate some of my sandwich. If I ate to much at once I'll make myself sick. Some reason I couldn't stop looking at him. Delirious felt way to familiar. Maybe I'll start getting memories of who he really is. Cry and Pewds were chattering away with one another. So many of us have died. I can't help but feel vulnerable. The door didn't have a timer just yet. This might be a good thing. Though it said the words, 'pick someone.' What happened to Jack flashed through my mind. It's possible it could be that way. Though something was telling me it was different. Each task was specific and did something to someone.

While I looked around at everyone I saw Nanners chatting with Max. Sark was there and seemed unfazed by anything. He was a tough competitor so far. Those three had the numbers out of everyone. My phone clued on a killer. I'm starting to wonder if it could be more than one. Anything was possible in this game. If there is more than one killers. Then it would be understandable why they're confident. I still think that it's possible Pewds did it to all of us. Delirious walked over and sat with me. I'm surprised he's doing that out in the open. Usually he didn't want to be around anyone. We ate our food side by side. Even though I'm not hungry I somehow ate all of my sandwich.

My stomach probably shortened or something. It's not use to the food I put in it. Delirious didn't look to good so I got up. I've brought him an extra water. That way he'll at least stay hydrated. I'd be very suspicious to someone like him. All these clues were helping me. Now that it's helped him I'm sure he wonders why I'm doing it. I don't need to save Delirious from a terrible fate. Out of everyone I really cared about him. When I look at him I wanted to comfort him. There's an ache to wrap my arms around his form. It's a silly thing but it's there. A sharp pain went through my head. Delirious touched my shoulder out of concern. I've started groaning in pain. There's two people in my head. One of them I kinda recognized. It's the Irishman I saw before.

Then a smaller guy that's with him. They're talking about doing something. I'm on the other side of them. The palm of my hands were on the table. I was talking about some kind of important plan. Everything is hurting too much to remember. I'm not even sure what all of it was about. Someone was holding onto me as I looked over to my right. Delirious was making sure I'm okay. "I'm fine," I said while trying to calm myself. I've been wondering who we are. Not just myself as I started to relax. There has to be a reason we're all down here. It's frustrating that I didn't have the answers. With the seven of us we're running out of people. Nobody knew how many rooms were left. Maybe we're all going to die down here. That didn't make any sense either though. If we're all to die then the killer would die as well.

Whoever this guy was he wanted to watch us die. He wanted us to all suffer on what he created. There wasn't any other reason for someone to create this game. Maybe revenge fueled all of this. Though that would suggest that we're all horrible men. I've been wondering if we're criminals. Or we could be in a position of authority. If we're cops then a killer would murder all of us. The first made more sense. I'm not sure how a murderer would get a hold of a bunch of cops. Mostly assumptions but I think I'm close. The biggest theory I have is that maybe we're all part of an organization. Then someone in our group betrayed us. All of us had to know each other somehow. If we knew each other well then we knew our weaknesses. Kidnapping a person would seem difficult.

That's why I have a suspicion of multiple killers. No one could do all of this by themselves. They planned a huge game and made all the mechanics. Maybe the killer wasn't in the game. It's another possibility. The clue could be there to throw me off. Something wasn't adding up and I wasn't sure why. If only the clues were about us as people. Not about the game even if it's handy. Delirious looked worried about me but I shrugged him off. I've wanted to be alone. I don't trust my room after what happened in there. Opening my room I looked in but I quickly closed my door. Anything was a possible game. Nobody was ever safe anywhere. Not until we actually left this building. All my insecurities were coming out.

Eventually I had to go back in my room to sleep. I've stayed up most of the night and couldn't. I also left my door open so it couldn't lock. Cry and Delirious were still up. They weren't talking to each other. His eyes saw me and lite up. I wonder if he felt a connection. It would explain why he liked being around me. I'm just getting a drink of water. Nothing really usual with my behavior. After everything that's happened to us it's understandable that we can't sleep. Long hours went on as I laid in my bed. Eventually I fell asleep with a nightmare plaguing my mind. I've woken up with my heart hammering. As I walked by this time there was a timer. It's counting down as usual. Seems like the killer gave us a day off before torturing us again. I'm getting sick of the mind games.

If he wanted us dead I wish he'd already do it. Though that's not really true. I grabbed some food and water. When I spotted Delirious I sat with him. He looked happy to sit next to me. His mask hides his expressions well. Though I've seen through it easily. I'm eating my usual plain sandwich and water. "These bacon and eggs are so good," I joked as he chuckled. At least I still had my humor. Somehow I feel like I would crack jokes in a stressful situations. Or maybe that was someone else's job. Those people in my memories kept coming up. They had to be important to me. I'm not sure if it's related to the game. If it is then I want to remember them. A part of me struggles but I will know. Once I did maybe I could find a killer. The players weren't in my memories. Not even Delirious was in it.

He seemed familiar but he wasn't in those memories. I excused myself and walk to my room. I don't feel like being in there. That last game messed up my head. A lot of the guys went to their rooms after they ate. The door with our next task didn't have anyone around it. I'm acting suspicious, but I didn't care. I've checked my phone for possible clues. Nothing happened as I felt disappointed. Maybe there's no help coming up this time. There's a buzz once I put it in my pocket. I'm more relieved as I see what it says. Now the clue over the door made more sense. I knew what I had to do for the next game. Someone was around as I heard a sound. My body froze up as I turned slowly. I'm busted as I felt dread. There's a chance he could tell everyone.


	14. Your Choice

#  **Delirious**

The time is up and we rush towards the room. It has chairs with a metal seat. I'm not exactly sure what this is. We have our own cubical. That way we can't see the other players. There's a bunch of switches with our names. When I sat down my name came off. Like it knew who sat there. There's more cubicles than necessary. I'm wondering why there is so many. Maybe it's to messing with us. Or it's possible that we could maybe save everyone. The thought is very far out there. Then some words appear as I read it, 'Save one person' I quickly hit Delirious' name as I hope he picks mine. This has to be it. While I close my eyes it was silent for awhile.

Suddenly a scream alarmed me. Someone is in extreme pain as it haunted my senses. A burnt smell filtered through the air. This wasn't normal as I opened my eyes. Eventually the seats let us all go. I got up slowly as I moved. The smell of burnt flesh got even stronger. Sark was sizzling and not moving. His eyes and mouth were wide open. Before Delirious got up I moved him away from it. He didn't need to see the gruesome sight. Once he got up I started to puke. It was rancid and disgusting. I could hear Max's pitiful cries from a distance. We're not cut for this but some how we're surviving. Delirious placed a hand on my shoulder. It was a reminder that he's still in the room. I'm still not feeling very well.

Pewds seemed to be cheerful that he's alive. The jerk didn't care that someone died. Cry was emotionless as I couldn't read him. There's also Adam and Max left. These were the remaining players. Six people and I'm not sure if we're close to the end. I didn't care if anyone saw the two of us. It's obvious that me and Delirious are a team. So I brought him into my room. With a bottle of water in my hand I tried to get the taste out. He was pacing around like he's anxious. I couldn't really blame him. A lot has happened tonight. If we didn't grow some form of trust then we'd be dead. Sark really didn't have to die tonight. That doesn't matter since Pewds only cares about his own safety. I'm wondering about Cry though. The man was definitely quiet and kept to himself.

"Who do you think it's giving us clues?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like my phone and your mask. I'm not sure who's doing all of this. I don't even know if everyone is getting clues. I've been wondering about something. It's possible the killer has done this."

Delirious looks confused when I mentioned a killer. Like he never knew one existed. Hopefully he'll believe me as I told him. An idea went through my head as I showed my phone. It has all the past messages. We exchange ideas and clues. Though I'm really tired and want to call it a night. He seemed hesitant on leaving. We chatted a while longer a I didn't want him to leave. Delirious will tell me more about his clues the next day. For I'm not preparing for some sleep. He got up but didn't seem to get out of the room. So I told him to bring his stuff and we'll think about it some more. That cheered him up as I waited for him. All he needed was his pillow and blanket. Not like we cared if anyone saw him. We didn't have to explain ourselves to anyone. Then he laid down beside me.

"You don't think any of these clues are false, do you?"

I asked as he shake his head. They couldn't be false in anyway. There's a link in everything somehow. We were just not seeing it. Delirious has the same thoughts that I did. Whoever is doing this game wanted to see us die. Even if he was going through the same torture. It's definitely some kind of sicko. Then he looked at me kinda funny. I wonder why he has that look in his eye. He thinks Pewds is the mastermind. I agree with him but I'm not sure. The guy is a sicko but maybe it isn't him. Pewds would do anything to save his own life. Out of desperation he was making a lot of moves. I'm not exactly sure if it's him. If it is then the killer made himself obvious.

When I look at Delirious I can't think he would do it. I couldn't believe he's a killer. It doesn't matter that he wears a scary hockey mask. Then I thought about myself as I sat on the bed. There's a possibility I'm the killer. I'm not exactly the innocent type. Though the thought of killing someone left me feeling sick. Every death I saw it would tear me up. When my memories come back I'll find the answer. Delirious looked liked he wanted to say something. I'm not exactly sure what though. He eventually gave up as I looked him over. There's just something about him. I wanted to wrap my arms around this man. I've fallen asleep and into a dream world. Someone was calling my name. I'm looking around for the source.

"Vanoss. Vanoss, where are you?"

"I'm right here."

I'm shouting and looking around. That voice was so familiar to me. Then I saw fire everywhere. I screamed and backed away. Once it surrounds me I kept moving. If I don't then I'll burn up. Then I noticed I'm in a building. People were screaming in so much pain. I'm so scared right now as I walked around. They were dying and I wasn't getting there in time. The person I'm shouting for the most is Delirious. He had to be in this place. If I don't hurry I'll never make it in time. Then I spotted a figure as it pulled me into the flames. I woke up to someone shaking me. Delirous told me I was screaming in my sleep. It's very embarrassing that it happened. He seemed to be a bit uncomfortable.

Almost like he didn't want me to get to close. I wonder what he actually heard. Then I got up to use the restroom. Not caring that he's still in the room. Once I'm done he looks absolutely flustered. I'm asking for him to come to breakfast with me. He seems hesitant and unsure if he should get up. Something was wrong but I wasn't going to press it. Instead I left to the cafeteria by myself. Everyone seems to be awake already. Adam was laughing like nothing happened. Max seemed happy because of his friend. Then there's Cry and Felix. They obviously didn't like seeing me up right now. That's to bad because I need to eat something. Yesterday I emptied my stomach. Mostly because it was sickening to see Sark's dead corpse. I'll never forget seeing that. Especially the smell of his sizzling flesh.

Delirious eventually joined me but I already finished my food. He seemed to be thinking to himself mostly. Like there was a lot on his mind. I'm chatting as he nodded his head. I guess he doesn't want to talk. The timer was up but we have more hours than usual. This gives us a false sense of security. Since he wouldn't talk I became silent. I'm wondering if we'll ever make it out alive. If we do have a killer amongst us. I still remember those people in my dream. They weren't in the game as I wondered what it meant. It's possible those people put us in here. If the killer was giving us false clues then we're in trouble. I'd like to talk to Delirious more about it. Maybe after some food and waking up a bit. He'll be more willing to talk to me.


	15. Your Choice

#  **Vanoss**

The time is up and we rush towards the room. It has chairs with a metal seat. I'm not exactly sure what this is. We have our own cubical. That way we can't see the other players. There's a bunch of switches with our names. When I sat down my name came off. Like it knew who sat there. There's more cubicles than necessary. I'm wondering why there is so many. Maybe it's to messing with us. Or it's possible that we could maybe save everyone. The thought is very far out there. Then some words appear as I read it, 'Save one person' I quickly hit Delirious' name as I hope he picks mine. This has to be it. While I close my eyes it was silent for awhile.

Suddenly a scream alarmed me. Someone is in extreme pain as it haunted my senses. A burnt smell filtered through the air. This wasn't normal as I opened my eyes. Eventually the seats let us all go. I got up slowly as I moved. The smell of burnt flesh got even stronger. Sark was sizzling and not moving. His eyes and mouth were wide open. Before Delirious got up I moved him away from it. He didn't need to see the gruesome sight. Once he got up I started to puke. It was rancid and disgusting. I could hear Max's pitiful cries from a distance. We're not cut for this but some how we're surviving. Delirious placed a hand on my shoulder. It was a reminder that he's still in the room. I'm still not feeling very well.

Pewds seemed to be cheerful that he's alive. The jerk didn't care that someone died. Cry was emotionless as I couldn't read him. There's also Adam and Max left. These were the remaining players. Six people and I'm not sure if we're close to the end. I didn't care if anyone saw the two of us. It's obvious that me and Delirious are a team. So I brought him into my room. With a bottle of water in my hand I tried to get the taste out. He was pacing around like he's anxious. I couldn't really blame him. A lot has happened tonight. If we didn't grow some form of trust then we'd be dead. Sark really didn't have to die tonight. That doesn't matter since Pewds only cares about his own safety. I'm wondering about Cry though. The man was definitely quiet and kept to himself.

"Who do you think it's giving us clues?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like my phone and your mask. I'm not sure who's doing all of this. I don't even know if everyone is getting clues. I've been wondering about something. It's possible the killer has done this."

Delirious looks confused when I mentioned a killer. Like he never knew one existed. Hopefully he'll believe me as I told him. An idea went through my head as I showed my phone. It has all the past messages. We exchange ideas and clues. Though I'm really tired and want to call it a night. He seemed hesitant on leaving. We chatted a while longer a I didn't want him to leave. Delirious will tell me more about his clues the next day. For I'm not preparing for some sleep. He got up but didn't seem to get out of the room. So I told him to bring his stuff and we'll think about it some more. That cheered him up as I waited for him. All he needed was his pillow and blanket. Not like we cared if anyone saw him. We didn't have to explain ourselves to anyone. Then he laid down beside me.

"You don't think any of these clues are false, do you?"

I asked as he shake his head. They couldn't be false in anyway. There's a link in everything somehow. We were just not seeing it. Delirious has the same thoughts that I did. Whoever is doing this game wanted to see us die. Even if he was going through the same torture. It's definitely some kind of sicko. Then he looked at me kinda funny. I wonder why he has that look in his eye. He thinks Pewds is the mastermind. I agree with him but I'm not sure. The guy is a sicko but maybe it isn't him. Pewds would do anything to save his own life. Out of desperation he was making a lot of moves. I'm not exactly sure if it's him. If it is then the killer made himself obvious.

When I look at Delirious I can't think he would do it. I couldn't believe he's a killer. It doesn't matter that he wears a scary hockey mask. Then I thought about myself as I sat on the bed. There's a possibility I'm the killer. I'm not exactly the innocent type. Though the thought of killing someone left me feeling sick. Every death I saw it would tear me up. When my memories come back I'll find the answer. Delirious looked liked he wanted to say something. I'm not exactly sure what though. He eventually gave up as I looked him over. There's just something about him. I wanted to wrap my arms around this man. I've fallen asleep and into a dream world. Someone was calling my name. I'm looking around for the source.

"Vanoss. Vanoss, where are you?"

"I'm right here."

I'm shouting and looking around. That voice was so familiar to me. Then I saw fire everywhere. I screamed and backed away. Once it surrounds me I kept moving. If I don't then I'll burn up. Then I noticed I'm in a building. People were screaming in so much pain. I'm so scared right now as I walked around. They were dying and I wasn't getting there in time. The person I'm shouting for the most is Delirious. He had to be in this place. If I don't hurry I'll never make it in time. Then I spotted a figure as it pulled me into the flames. I woke up to someone shaking me. Delirous told me I was screaming in my sleep. It's very embarrassing that it happened. He seemed to be a bit uncomfortable.

Almost like he didn't want me to get to close. I wonder what he actually heard. Then I got up to use the restroom. Not caring that he's still in the room. Once I'm done he looks absolutely flustered. I'm asking for him to come to breakfast with me. He seems hesitant and unsure if he should get up. Something was wrong but I wasn't going to press it. Instead I left to the cafeteria by myself. Everyone seems to be awake already. Adam was laughing like nothing happened. Max seemed happy because of his friend. Then there's Cry and Felix. They obviously didn't like seeing me up right now. That's to bad because I need to eat something. Yesterday I emptied my stomach. Mostly because it was sickening to see Sark's dead corpse. I'll never forget seeing that. Especially the smell of his sizzling flesh.

Delirious eventually joined me but I already finished my food. He seemed to be thinking to himself mostly. Like there was a lot on his mind. I'm chatting as he nodded his head. I guess he doesn't want to talk. The timer was up but we have more hours than usual. This gives us a false sense of security. Since he wouldn't talk I became silent. I'm wondering if we'll ever make it out alive. If we do have a killer amongst us. I still remember those people in my dream. They weren't in the game as I wondered what it meant. It's possible those people put us in here. If the killer was giving us false clues then we're in trouble. I'd like to talk to Delirious more about it. Maybe after some food and waking up a bit. He'll be more willing to talk to me.


	16. A Deep Connection

#  **Delirious**

My dreams linger, faceless people and screams that are only more realistic because of Evan this morning. His screams haunt me even still trying to get food down. My thoughts are moving much too quickly for me to grasp, snippets that I can only focus on for a few moments at a time. With the way the game is going right now I'm almost certain that the killer Evan was talking about last night is either Felix or Cry. Both men have a strange, seemingly reasonless hate for Evan and I. They want us dead and I can't really say I feel much more than apathy for them. I'd never wish harm on someone, but I really couldn't care less about what happens to either of them.

Don't trust a leader

The clue flashes like a warning and I hum in thought as I pick at my food. So maybe it's not so much Cry. He's smart and beyond capable of something like this, but I guess when I really think about it he doesn't seem like the type. That leaves Adam and Felix. That also leaves Evan. I glance over to the Asian who has fallen silent beside me. No, it couldn't be Evan. The flashbacks from before replay and I wonder if maybe the gut feeling I have is wrong and it very well could be him. I doubt it, at least I want to. I want to believe it could never be him. It seems much more reasonable that it could be Felix or Adam, both men are equally fucked in the mind.

Adam gets this sick enjoyment out of watching people suffer, that is, as long as it's not someone he cares about. His laughter makes me sick to my stomach and I really wouldn't put it past him to create something as hellish as this place. He strikes me as a masochist so perhaps he gets a kick out of the pain he's inflicting on himself.

Felix is the guy that you can't ignore no matter how much you want to. He's a natural leader and he's an ass. I don't like many people, but I really don't like Felix. His lack of compassion for anyone, even his own 'friends', makes me wonder if it's not him. Even if it isn't Cry, that doesn't mean I trust the guy. He sticks to Felix like glue and falls into step easily next to the Swede. As if they've known each other their whole lives and maybe before this they did. Who knows. Maybe that's why all of us have clicked with one person or another. It's a lot for my mind to handle and when my temples start throbbing I know I'm in trouble.

My fingers rub circles into my temples and I barely catch Evan asking if I'm okay. I nod and close my eyes, willing the thoughts to become more vivid. These flashbacks, memories that worm their way through the block, piece together the past that I want so badly. Evan's voice is muffled in my thoughts and I gasp when the picture is finally beginning to paint itself.

Brown eyes glint with something dark and daring and it doesn't take me long to dive into another kiss. He flexes his wrists under my grasp, but I hold him tightly, pinning his arms above his head. "Not goin anywhere." I tease and my lips trail along his neck. His bare chest is already gleaming with sweat. He's anticipating every move I make, body trembling under my fingers. My name on his lips sends shivers up my spine and I kiss him hard.

"Evan.."

I shudder and bite my bottom lip. I don't want to believe that really happened, like maybe it's just my imagination running wild. Sure, Evan's a good looking guy, but. It makes sense though. As much as I want to deny the possibility. It makes our connection obvious. If we were friends before, sure we'd be close, but this so much more. This answers all the questions I have about feeling this way toward some guy I hardly know. The thing is I do know him, apparently much more than I ever thought. That wasn't some one night stand as far as I could tell. My heart is still pounding in my chest at the images that seem burned into my brain now. And I thought this morning was bad.

"Come here." I whisper and grab his wrist, dragging him back toward his room again. He finished eating a while ago while I was spaced out. I don't even worry about my food, what's on my mind right now is figuring this mess out. I close the door behind us and sit on the edge of his bed, trying to piece my thoughts together. "I was thinking this morning that it has to be Pewds or Cry. The only thing that really made sense." He nods, "We're on the same page about that. But then my clue, I don't remember if I mentioned it, said not to trust a leader. Well, that rules Cry out. But that leaves Seananners too." He rubs his lips together and sits next to me, fingers threading through his hair. I don't want to say it out loud and solidify the thought, I'm so sure he's already thought about the possibility because I have too. When he said the killer is one of us I wondered almost immediately if I'd be capable of something like this and instantly decided against it. Never. That doesn't mean it's impossible and that alone scares me to no end. So I keep quiet about that part and let the information hang in the air for a moment.

"Makes sense right? They're both fucked up, both perfectly capable of something sinister like this, don't you think?" He nods and sighs. I watch him and study his features. We're so much more than this, who's to say we weren't together, boyfriends.. Something more? The thought makes my heart swell but I quickly shut it down and bite my tongue. That's not who we are anymore, even if I remember parts of the past, that doesn't mean Evan does. I'm sure if he did he'd have told me by now. This only makes me trust him more. This only makes me sure that it couldn't be him, couldn't be us. It's clear as day, it's got to be Felix or Adam.

"Where do we go from here?" I ask quietly and watch as his eyes flicker up to meet mine. Brown eyes that set my soul on fire. "I don't know yet." He admits softly and seems unhappy with himself. I don't stop myself before I wrap my arms around him and pull him into a gentle hug. From here forward we just need to stick together and figure out our moves one second at a time. With him beside me I feel like we can solve this puzzle and beat this game and return to life, real life. It sounds so farfetched right now, but it's a nice thought.

The buzzer in the main room indicates that our time is up, we've wasted the day away and now we've got nothing left but each other and the next game that'll threaten to take one of our lives. I thread my fingers through Evan's and squeeze before letting go as we exit the room and move toward the hallway.


	17. Board of These Games

#  **Vanoss**

We're walking towards the game room. My head is aching as I struggled to go over there. Suddenly I'm in a room and it's dark. Delirious was with me but not anymore. There's familiar faces as I looked down below. I'm actually on top of a roof and leaning over the glass. While they struggled they couldn't see me. Or maybe they just didn't know I was there. All it would take is for them to look up. I see my breath fogging up the glass and I wiped it. I've recognized these people from my past memories. There's a connection between me and them. Other people was there but their faces were hidden. They wore long black hoodies and black clothing. Someone walked over with a lighter in their hands. The atmosphere is tense as I watched.

"Tell us where your base is located. If not you'll all die."

"Go to Hell!"

Lui shouted and glared at them. Our friend Nogla looked scared next to him. There's also Tyler and Craig in a seat. A few other guys that I didn't quite remember just yet. Everyone was tied up on a their own chair. From the looks of it they've been tortured for hours. The person who's speaking sounds familiar. It's possible he could be one of the players. Maybe the possible killer as I pressed more into the glass. This person tsked before dropping his light. A burst of fire erupts on all of them. I'm screaming and pounding on my only barrier. Their screams were much louder than my own. I started crying as I watched them die. It's horrific and I just break down. The murderer was just laughing and watching them all die painfully. I'd do anything to unsee it all.

Someone murdered all my friend and now they were killing more strangers. A voice snapped me out of my little day dream. Delirious sounded scared as I tried to calm him. I've forgotten that I was in a game for once. That's very dangerous in this situation. I had to think fast or everyone dies. From where I was sitting I could see his board. We were given a task to put up the people in a certain order. The first people who died to the last. I'm surprised that we're given a memory game. He was panicking because he couldn't actually remember. I'm thinking over and trying to remember. I remember Ohm being the first to die. Our boards actually look different from each other. His labeled by names. I'm labeled by numbers with the names off to the side.

It's possible that everyone's board looks different. My task was different from his. I had to put people from first death to last death. He had to put people by which thing they died from. The experience was traumatic and I understand that. Who died by what was embedded into my memory. Someone made us all jump and stop what we're doing. When you look at the floor it was opening up. Down below us was a steep drop to our deaths. There's also spikes down below it all. If we didn't solve it soon then we could all die. Cry saved himself fast and immediately. I saw him already helping Pewds with his puzzle. Adam and Max were struggling for awhile. Probably because this wasn't their strong suit. Nanners was smart so it shouldn't be a problem. I'm looking back at my board.

The first time I plugged it in I got it wrong. Then I noticed the floor moving fast. Each time any of us got it wrong then the floor opened up faster. On the second try I actually got it. Delirious looked scared as I talked to him calmly. I started to help him with his pieces. He had to make sure he put it in the right order. My voice was probably annoying for some people. Since he's a little far I had to shout a bit. Then he finally got all his pieces done. I've noticed him looking at a wall. Like it had something but nothing was there. Instinctively my hand brushed against my phone. Delirious never told me how he got his clues. I suspect that he really is getting them. Maybe we're all getting clues to survive this hell. Someone was on our side or playing us for fools.

Max started screaming that he didn't know. He couldn't figure out what he had to do. I'm too far to actually help him. Delirious isn't the best with solving puzzles or memory games. Adam wasn't in a good position either. I watched him trying to calm him but the Mexican started swearing. The frustration was building up and he wasn't thinking clearly. We managed to solve our thing. It still didn't let us free as the floor kept moving. Cry was in a good position to help the guy. Of course he didn't do anything to help him. Then I started pleading for the mask man to do something. "Why should I? One less person to be in this game. I like those odds," said Cry calmly like he couldn't care less. The jerk wasn't even going to do anything.

It finally opened up as he looked scared. Pewds wasn't even going to convince him. All he had to do was say something. "I know we both don't get along. You have nothing against him. Please save the guy," I pleaded as he just laughed. He admits that he doesn't care either. If we all die and he lived then that's all that mattered. I'd punch him right now if I could. This was a person's life we're talking about. Not some kind of game for someone to play with. I didn't even noticed I was crying. Until Delirious' soothing voice entered my head. Now Adam's voice was begging him. He swore he'd do anything to help them. In future games he would sacrifice himself if he had to do it. Max looked at us terrified. His voice trembled to much to actually speak.

"If he dies than it's his own fault."

Those words echoed into my brain. Nanners stared at him in disbelief. I've always known Pewds was a cold hearted bastard. I didn't expect him to respond like that. With me I'd understand since we hate each other since day one. Max was an innocent man. He doesn't deserve this fate like the others. His chair tilted and he held onto it. The seat was in his hands as he gripped it tightly. Adam instructed for him to put his legs around it. That would at least buy him some time. I noticed the game wasn't ending at all. There's no timer so he might be able to live. His palms were sweaty as he mumbled something. It's probably out of fear and I'd do the same thing. If you knew you were going to eventually die. I think I knew why he's saying the words he's saying now.

"I must've been one evil bastard. From what I remember I killed people. I'm no saint and maybe we all deserve this. Live for me and definitely for yourself. Don't lose hope because I'm going to die. I wasn't strong enough. I'm sorry Adam. I love you."

Then his fingers were slipping. His legs weren't doing any better. Adam pleaded for him to hold on. There might be a chance for him to make it. He kept sliding and losing strength. This game was going to beat him. There was nothing we could've done about it. Max choose the wrong seat but we didn't know. Luck seemed to be a part of the game. His eyes had a sense of relief. Probably because he didn't have to worry anymore. He mouthed 'I love you' to his friend. They can't be just acquaintances. His fingers finally slipped as Adam burst out crying. I've never seen the man so broken down before. Usually he enjoyed watching the torture. Finally Max slipped and tumbled down to his death. I couldn't watch this time. It hurts because that could've been Delirious.


	18. Burning with Pain

#  **Delirious**

The floor begins to close again, painfully slow. We all get a good look at what's happened beneath us and none of us can seem to shake the shock. Adam's sobs have gone quiet and his eyes are focused on the broken man beneath us. I watch in horror as he slides from his chair, fingers gripping the seat before he lets go right before the floor closes. My breath hitches and my hand flies to cover my mouth. I know they cared for each other, but to watch Adam give up like that. I shake my head and squeeze my eyes closed, wanting to wake up from this never ending nightmare. There's a final loud click and it looks like the floor is solid though none of us really want to tempt fate. Cry gets up first and steps carefully. Soon we all follow. It's silent as we make our way to our rooms. Cry and Felix stay in the dining area while I head to my room. I couldn't get food down if I even tried.

Evan follows me to my room and I sink down to my bed, pulling my knees to my chest. It's been too much. He joins me, sitting lightly on the edge of my bed and his warm hand rubs my back comfortingly. I don't bother to stop the tears. I wasn't particularly close to either of the men, but watching them die. Watching them plead for their lives while we can do nothing to help them. I don't know, something feels so wrong about it all. I can't stop thinking about Max's words. How he thinks he deserved this. I have that feeling too, like we're all being put through this hell because of our pasts. The end is inevitable. I wonder if it even matters now, trying to find the killer or save each other. We're so close to the end, at least that's what I imagine since there's only four of us left. There can't be much left. I'm afraid of what's coming next. Evan lies next to me and I roll over to face him. He's warm and the only comforting thing about this entire place. What we had before this was real, I want to tell him and ask him if he feels the connection we have, but what would be the point if one of us are going to die soon anyway?

My fingers ball up in his shirt and I bury my face in his chest. "I don't want to play this game anymore." I mumble and he shushes me, voice soothing and comforting. I know he's been through hell too. Neither of us are thinking clearly anymore and from here on out, it's just a death sentence. I fall asleep quickly with his strong arms wrapped around me.

In the morning, I do my best to get some food down and watch as the timer ticks down to zero. The red zeros blink and I get up with Evan as we move to the hallway. By now we're just going through the motions. I got my pent up emotions out last night and now I'm just numb. It's dark until the lights switch on. I blink against the harsh fluorescents and look between the five tables. They're covered with cloths and Evan is the first to move and yank the old cloth off. His eyes widen and it slowly sinks in. I feel sick.

We have no choice but to play this sick game and so we do. We each take our places, the extra reminding us Adam wasn't supposed to die. Once situated on our makeshift beds, cuffs restrain our ankles and wrists. I begin to panic, but I have to breathe. I notice the panel by my hand but it's not lit up. I hear Felix snicker though and then Evan starts to whine. He's trying to move away from the metal, but he can't move far at all. The smell of burning flesh begins to fill the air and turns my stomach. Evan's cries fade out and I watch helplessly as tears roll down his cheeks and he tries to catch his breath.

The panel beneath my fingers lights up and I have the choice. My mind works fast, this way I can hurt both Cry and Felix. I pick Cry and it doesn't take long for him to start squirming, crying out as the smell permeates the air again and makes me feel like I'm going to lose my small breakfast. His voice cracks and his body twitches unnaturally as he's burned. When it finally lets up, I see his panel light up and I know what's coming. No sooner I feel my back begin to heat up. My teeth sink into my bottom lip as the heat becomes excruciating. I curse and squirm, trying to get away from the heat but it's no use. I'm trapped here, pinned to this metal that's melting my skin away.

It finally cools down and my chest heaves as I try to relax and breathe. Evan's panel lights up and his worried eyes flicker between me and Cry. Evan's smart, he knows why I picked Cry. His fingers move and Cry curses. His screams echo in the room and I look to Felix, his face contorted with something I can't quite describe. I hope the sounds hurt him almost as much as Cry's hurting. Cry's breath comes fast and he jerks against his restraints. His panel is lit up, something I didn't notice before. He shakes his head and his finger jabs at it. So he's taking the easy way out. Though when the light turns off, the heat cranks up and he's screaming. The cuffs release us and I scramble to get up. The smell is only worsening and Cry's body is becoming something unrecognizable. Evan is quick to grab me and pull me away toward the door that now hangs open. Felix doesn't take much longer to follow us. I stumble and empty the contents of my stomach on the floor before Evan drags me to his room.


	19. Revenge

#  **Vanoss**

Delirious doesn't seem to not respond to much of anything. I'm worried about him and his mental state. I should be worried about myself but I care about him. Pewds looks extremely emotional compared to what I've seen from him. Without anyone to make him mask his emotions. He was staring at us with deep hatred. We didn't really eat that much. I've been encouraging Delirious to eat at least a little. The food went down but I'm sure he didn't even taste it. I'm not even sure if I'm even fine right now. All I can do is function and try to stay alive. We've seen so many horrors tonight. When he cried in my arms last night I wanted to crumble. It's everything I should be letting out but I haven't. I wanted to be strong for him even if I wasn't. Delirious needed me more than ever. These feelings were strong and squeezing my heart.

I'm probably only sane because I have him. It's kinda hard to explain. He gave me a reason to fight all this time. Pewds had nothing but anger and hate. The only goal he had was to kill us both. I could see the loathing as he got up. When he went to his room the air wasn't as tense. Some reason the timer wasn't on the door. Probably because we were given some time to cope with everything. It's kinda funny to think a killer would add that. Either it's games after games or a day of rest. I'm really sick of these games. Everyone is tired of it as I pulled him to my room. Our backs still aches from being burned but there isn't much I can do. I cut up my sheets since we're not using it. We've been sleeping in his room. Using an extra water bottle I tried to soothe the sensation I knew he had. If only I had a moisturizer or something.

This situation is so hopeless.

Suddenly he's asking me if I remember about us. If there's some kind of connection. Then I looked at him and felt something. It's like lighting as my face redden. What happened after I can't explain. I just leaned over as he did the same. I'm pressing my lips to his as he wrapped his arms on my neck. When I pulled back I quickly apologized. Delirious shakes his head and said, "Don't! It's okay, I feel the same." Then we kissed again as I relaxed into it. Of course I had to ruin the mood and ask if he thinks we're lovers. He just chuckles and pushed my shoulder. This was the only peaceful moment we had in a long time. No crying and thinking about the pain. All I could think about was him in front of me. He looked at me with so much love that I felt for him.

"Do you remember having friends?"

My hearts hammered and my head started to hurt. He held me as I give into the pain. Delirious was probably worried but my vision was changing. I'm in my car outside as I parked a bit far from a warehouse. The building looked familiar when I walked towards it. There's a ladder I used as I climbed up. Then I remembered this scene in front of me. The guys were tied up and struggling. In horror I could only watch and feel scared for them. I'm starting to remember who they are. They were my friends and I cared about all of them. A hooded figure started to hit Tyler with a bat in his hands. Tears were in my eyes as I felt upset. I'm angry and hopeless to do anything. Eventually it got to them being poured with gasoline. They were burning as they screamed in pain.

"I don't need you guys anyways. I'll find a way to kill Vanoss myself," said the hooded figure as he revealed himself. I'm burning with anger now that I see him. Pewds was smirking at the scene with Cry by his side. Everyone was taking off their hoods. The man with the bat had a familiar mask. My hearts sank as I saw him. Delirious helped torture and kill our friends. I'm screaming and on my knees. I've stopped banging on the glass and wishing it was all a bad dream. He didn't know I was watching. Another feeling hit me hard as I started to shake. I was laying on the bed with Delirious over me. Clearly worried about my well being. If only he knew what he did to me. Then I pushed him away with tears in my eyes. Same as the past and now.

"Don't you touch me. I don't want you anywhere near me."

"Vanoss what's wrong?"

"Just leave me alone!"

Then I ran out and into my room. Luckily I can lock the doors. I never cried so hard before. Not even after watching everyone in this game die. There's a familiar buzz as I ignored it for awhile. The whole time I thought I had someone. At least one person to keep me sane in this hell. It's all a lie and he never cared about me. Maybe he did now because he didn't know anything. Delirious killed the people I cared about. Lui and Nogla would always fill the air with their childish antics. Tyler and Craig that I would tease since their a silly couple. Luke was someone I invited in because he loved and care about Delirious. It didn't last as Luke was a true loner. I had to lose everyone I loved and he kept someone. A brotherly figure as Delirious took everything from me.

I've sat on the cold floor thinking about it. The only thing I could think about was revenge. I wanted to kill Pewds for what he did. I'm glad he watched Cry wither in pain as he fried. Adam and Max wasn't in his crew. They were men they hired to try and kill me. Along with other guys like Ohm and Sark. There were a couple of gangs in a town that couldn't contain both of them. It's our town first but they wanted it all. That's when the rivalry started. Nothing was serious until he managed to trick my men to thinking it was my orders. Pewds was always clever as I knew. He got my cell by having Cry approach me at a bar without his mask on. At the time I was moping because Delirious wasn't around much. Some reason he kept disappearing. I wasn't even sure what he was doing. He had secrets that I didn't know about.

'There is a traitor.'

That's what my phone flashed as I'm back in the present. My past kept flicking on and off. Delirious kept disappearing to be with Pewds' gang. I've never felt so betrayed before. I'm curling up with my knees pressed to my chest. Delirious probably knew everything right now as well. That means Pewds knew what was happening. I should go to his room and kill him. He's smart and I know he's trapped in his room. It's probably why he created the mechanism to lock. I'm so frustrated I toss my phone against the wall. Not like it's useful to me anymore. While I cry I slowly bring myself back together. If only Cry wasn't a clever thief and stole my phone. He texted to them that I was in trouble. They had to rush into the warehouse. I saw the text afterwards.

Something caught my eye as I looked down. In all the remains of my phone I saw it. It's gleaming for me to spot. I'm surprise to see a key inside it. I quickly grabbed it and wonder where it goes. The first thing I used was on my door. A click went off and it opened. There's a realization of what it does. I'm smirking as I got up and walked out of my room. I've never thought of myself as an evil person. My crew did rob banks and busted up people. We only killed if we were forced to do it. Pewds was no longer going to be a thorn on my side. As I expected he was in his room. The whole time I had this satisfying feeling. He wasn't a fighter or did the work by hand. Pewds was only a thinker and a leader. I have him where I want him. It's satisfying to see that the key unlocks his door.


	20. Final Game

#  **Delirious**

The guys throw popcorn back and forth, bitching about the horrible movie and we're all hushed by the few others in the theater. We giggle and ignore them till we're forced to leave and end up walking back to Lui's. Nogla drapes an arm around Lui's shoulders and Evan falls into step beside me. It's been an eventful vacation. Brock and Brian are bickering about the newest game that they're both engrossed with and Tyler and Mini are talking in a hushed tone ahead of us. I glance over and smile at my partner in crime. I've never been happier.

I can't do anything. If I move now, I'll blow my cover and everything we've worked so hard for will fall apart because of me. I was the most obvious choice to go in head first and get under their skin. What better way to get intel on the enemy than become the enemy, right? These are the consequences. Watching your friends be tortured right in front of you. My heart is breaking and I want nothing more than to take a bat to Felix's head, but I can't do that. I'm bound to stay silent and watchful. The moment Felix starts the fire I lose it, I give up on holding back and let the tears flow, biting my bottom lip to stay silent. Everything I've ever loved destroyed right in front of me.

I wake up panting and sweating at the memories, wishing they were just dreams, but no. The past floods back like a dam just broke and everything's as fresh as it was the day of the murder of all my friends. Now we're here. Now they're dead because of us. Because of me. I feel sick, but I know we have to move on if we're going to do anything, if we're going to get out of here by some chance. I move from my bed toward the door and see the blinking zeros on the wall.

Times up and our breaks over. We head toward the next room, though Felix is missing. I stop in my tracks when I catch sight of multiple different glass rooms. Enough for every single one of us. I'm bewildered till I see a sign and in bold letters:

"Everyone can live or everyone can die."

Nobody had to die in this hell. We could have kept everyone alive. We failed and got them all killed. A sense of dread turns my stomach and I wrap my arms around myself, wishing for the hundredth time I'd wake up from this nightmare.

Of course the games don't stop, so we move forward and both enter our own glass rooms. They're not very big, big enough to hold a chair and a panel like the one's we've seen many times before. The doors lock behind us and I sit though nothing restrains me to my surprise. It's quiet, eerily so. My nerves are getting the best of me and I end up chewing on my already short nails. My memories have given me a headache and I wonder how much Evan remembers. I look over to him and see him looking down at the panel. I look too and see the names of everyone who played. There's a timer ticking down so yet again we have a choice to kill, or wait out the time. Before whenever there was a timer, we never knew what to expect when time ran out. The others thought they had to kill for the timer to stop. We were wrong.

Felix still hasn't shown and I'm confused. The timer is going, so I guess we're not waiting on him. I look back over to Evan whose expression reads guilty. He sighs and gets up, pressings his hands to the glass. "You're wondering what happened to him, right?" I nod and he shrugs, "I killed him in his sleep last night." I'm a bit shocked, but also relieved. That means this is all over, this hell is over. We can just wait out the time and go home now. Wherever home is. My shoulders drop and I lean against the glass myself, feelings drained. I pull my mask over my head and drop it to the floor beside me. Evan's expression hardens. "We can just wait out the time now.. It's over." I rest my forehead to the glass and close my eyes. "No, it's not over." Evan's voice is stern and when I look up something I've never seen before is present in his eyes.

"You're a traitor." He growls and my eyes widen, "What?" He jabs a finger at me, glaring.

"You got our friends killed that night. I seen you. You were there and you didn't do anything to stop him. I watch our friends burn alive because of you."

"Evan that's not true!"

"Shut up! I know it's true, I watched it all happen. It's no wonder you were running back and forth. Working for us and the enemy. I bet you're the one who helped them fall into that trap in the first place, aren't you?"

"No, I would never!" He cuts me off again, refusing to let me get a word in.

"Don't, Jonathan. I don't want to hear anymore lies, especially not from you." His brown eyes have lost hope and I can see the tears threatening to fall. "I can't believe I trusted you and loved you. You of all people betray me. What am I even living for?"

"Evan, don't talk like that."

"What are you even living for?" He growls and his finger comes down on a button, suddenly igniting his room in flames.

"EVAN!" My voice cracks as I watch the flames lick at his skin. His screams echo in the place and his skin turns black as the room is filled with smoke and fire. I sink to the ground, pulling my knees to my chest and crying.

"No, no, no.. Evan.." I sob and hear the click of my door unlocking. This isn't how it was supposed to end.


	21. The Games Begin Again

#  **Mysterious Person**

These people don't deserve to live. They just complain when they don't see what's in front of them. This person is heavy as I drag him into the room. A total of fourteen people already inside. Then I put him with the others as I strapped him down with the chains. My trap wasn't complete as I latched his feet onto his chair. Each game seems to be seems to be worse compared to the others. I've perfected the legacy that was given to me. I place a container of acid over certain areas of their body. When they struggle it will leak extremely slowly onto them. Only if they make the wrong decision. These games always had a catch. Nothing will leak out if nobody decides to kill a person. Every time a button was pressed everyone would suffer. I want to see them all die. The odds of winning these games are extremely slim.

I don't even feel any guilt in what I'm doing. I've got nothing while they have friends and family. Everything was taken from me while they could be happy. Some reason these people weren't happy with their lives. Grinding my teeth I felt angry at all of them. Someone's laugh ringed in my ears. I still remember how they all made me feel. These memories would only last for so long. When I close my eyes I can see them. I'm shaking as I need to feel numb. My emotions would only get in the way. Once I calmed my breathing I went to a room. It's hidden in the wall that they can't find. None of the players could ever find me. I'm always watching and hearing their screams. That's the only thing that brings me any sort of comfort. Only because it brings me back to a place.

The one that has you.

"They should be waking up soon. I know, I know. I've made sure to do the game properly. I promise that you'll enjoy this."

My security cameras were set and well hidden. The room was dark anyways. On the ceiling was multiple dark holes I've drilled. Nobody would suspect a thing. They're also on the walls but not all the way through it. That way I can place a camera inside them. They start to wake up as I watched. I'm enjoying this immensely and rocking in my chair. A woman was the first one up and screaming in terror. This of course rouse everyone else. They struggled as I chuckled gleefully. Nobody could hear me as I watched. It didn't take long for them to mess up. There's helpful but also misleading words on the walls. As I suspected nobody trusted each other. Their screams echoed and bounced on the walls. I let in a content sigh as I watched.

Then I looked back and turned to him. He was probably smiling and proud of me. I've walked out of my chair and towards the thing on my desk. The red jacked went on smoothly as I placed it on. I sat back down and hummed to myself. These people were screaming in agony. That's music to my ears as I talked. I'm sure Vanoss was listening intently. He always heard everything I had to say. In my heart he was the only one for me. Now that he's dead I had nobody. Every time I slipped it on I had him. My mask could even give me his voice. He made it for me after all. It's only fitting that I listen to his instructions. These people must pay with their lives. If they live then they must've learned their lesson. They need to cherish human life or lose theirs. This was the rules of the game. While I hum I feel like he's holding me.

"I love you Evan. I'd never betray you."

#  **Delirious**

The plan was to disguise myself as one of them. It actually worked but it strains on our relationship. Evan thinks something is going on. One time he confronted me and asked if I was cheating on him. I've broken down and lied about what I'm doing. I told him that Luke was having problems and I needed to help him. I'm sure you're wondering why I've kept this hidden. Evan was a good leader but a terrible liar. If he knew the plan it would just fall apart. Everything I do is for him and I love him so much. When he accused me it that really hurts. If only he could see what he means to me. That night I wanted to make it up to him. The problem was that Pewds was doing a meeting. I had to be there so I left. There was this sadness in his eyes that I couldn't forget. One thing I didn't know was that I was being followed.

Vanoss followed me to their hidden base as I got inside. My friends were there as I was shocked. He didn't get to the roof just yet so he didn't see this part. Cry cleverly tricked them all into coming here. Since he's a clever thief he stole Evan's phone. It was placed back so he wouldn't suspect anything. I'm scared for all of them. If I did anything wrong then I'm the one dead. I knew being in a gang was dangerous. Maybe we didn't take it serious enough. Everyone felt like they could live through anything. Life wasn't a game. You couldn't cheat death even if you felt invincible. Each person took a turn into hurting them. I always had my bat as I walked over. This was something I had to do. Tyler looked at me with so much understanding. Some reason the guys didn't rat me out. Probably because some reason they knew.

I've lifted the bat and hit him with it. It wasn't satisfying and made me feel sick. I didn't even speak since I didn't trust my voice. Vanoss sadly had to see this. Then I walked back and dropped the bat. Pewds was talking but I didn't hear any of it. All I knew was that my friends wouldn't talk. Now a lighter was in his hands. A flash of fire came up and I looked away. If only I knew that's how Vanoss would die. In a way he's being reunited with them. I'm alone with no one. This is probably my punishment. If I told Evan what I was doing he'd be alive. He wouldn't be driven insane thinking I betrayed him. My love should be in my arms and moving on from this. I'm trapped in my own head while I relive this. This is my own personal hell. I could contact Luke but I'm ashamed. I want my punishment to linger until I die.

I killed Vanoss.

#  **Vanoss**

We're hurting on money but we're happy. The guys want to do something big. Everyone dreams of a life with cash and women. I glanced at Delirious as I smiled. Actually minus the women for me. He was the only man in my eyes. Nobody could take that away as the guys lounged around. I've thought about doing something that would change everything. This crew needed to do big things. We're still young and the opportunities were endless. Delirious glanced at me and I know he's blushing under that mask. I love teasing him sometimes. I've thought about asking him out. Even a forward and social person like me was nervous. I'd do anything to wake up to him every morning. The guys weren't clueless. My feelings were obvious when we hang out. This time with booze while I drank only one beer.

Lui suggested something I have always thought about, "Why don't we take over this town? We could take on anything." The guys pitched in as we laughed. I've always told them I wanted to run everything. I know it meant dealing guns and drugs. I'd do anything to keep this family strong. Anything illegal was up for grabs. Nobody was against it as I thought about making those plans. Tonight we're just celebrating that we're all here. The music was upbeat and we're happy. That's all that actually matters right now. Delirious glances at me as I finished my drink. I'm bringing him to the dance floor as he refused at first. I'll never take no for an answer as I dragged him. Everyone was cheering as I grinded into him. He's probably wondering if this is okay. His moments weren't very coordinated and he was nervous.

The song was over and I had him follow me outside. Even with the cold air it was perfect. I pulled off his mask as he lets me. His face was definitely red right now. I'm sure it wasn't because it was cold. Then I leaned closer and did something I should've done a long time ago. I kissed him as he kissed me back. This lingered as we held each other. He might think it's the alcohol. Delirious clung onto me like I might disappear. We're equals and probably soul mates. If such a thing actually exists of course. I'd never want to spend my life with anyone else. I'm sure he'd follow me to the ends of the earth. Then I asked him to go out with me. I've been holding these feelings for so long. Delirious agrees immediately as we kissed again. There's only one set of words I have to say to him.

"I love you."


	22. The Man Behind the Games

You'd think a big gang leader like myself would've expected something like this. I worked hard to protect my friends and someone so special to me. Delirious' name was stuck in my head as I stood there. I've been contemplating on what I should do. All my friends died in that fire and I watched it all. His betrayal hurt me the worst. I had to do something but I'm not sure what. There's certain people to be blamed for all of this. Myself included for leading all my friends to their deaths. They couldn't have pulled off this gang without me. I'm responsible for all of them. I feel like I should be punished as well. The large building is where me and my friends lived. We bought out the skyscraper building for fun. Sometimes they brought women over to get laid.

Mostly I used it to conduct business. There's certain people you have to pay off. Some crooked cops and other dealings. The black market was up for grabs while I worked my part. My men didn't know the full extent of it. Sometimes Brock would help me with some of the files. I had to stay organized or get lost in the process. It's also files I'd destroy if we got caught. Though nobody would go against us. That's what I thought until Pewds' gang went into our town. It's just that Delirious was the last person I thought would betray me. Everyone looked up to me as their leader. I've let everyone down while I sat here. I'm feeling so damaged right now. I just want to see everyone burn in hell with me. I'll surely meet my friends eventually. For now I had to seek revenge by my own hands. I'd start with Pewds crew first.

"Lui, Brock, Brian, Nogla, Tyler, Droid, Craig... please forgive me. I shouldn't have lead you into this sort of life. You all deserved better than this..."

I'm getting up and tossing my red jacket on. I've grabbed some long strips of papers and got to work. I drew out the layout to my building. I've paid for the windows to be replaced with regular walls. I'm making sure every room looks the same. My father taught me how to build things. Every day I questioned my sanity. Revenge fueled my veins along with despair. Some nights I couldn't sleep. I'd get terrible nightmares of that night. I'm not sure where Delirious is right now. The coward probably ran off to Luke. If I ever find him he's in for a treat. I've hired some private investigators to search for him. Though I think I know where I'd find him. Delirious was a simple man and I knew him better than anyone. These people deserved to be placed into hell. I'll create one for them. They will get a small taste of how I felt...

On the day they took everything from me.

There was absolutely nothing to lose now. I'm sure Pewds would be careless. They took over the area I once had. The skyscraper building was far off from that area. I knew only Delirious would know about the place. A new dealer had my attention. He had some kind of serum at hand. Those experiments were displayed to me one morning. I've been wanting to get my hands on it for awhile. This new drug left the host forgetful. It was perfect for hostage scenarios. Every person was different but the person would eventually get their memories back. This is exactly what I needed. You'd think infiltrating a gang would be difficult. They all knew what I looked like. Delirious might even be with them. Probably boasting about how they took me down. I'm still hurt by it when I think about him.

The hired guns were the easiest to grab. Nanners worked for whoever paid the most. I set up a fake hit and got them easily. Sure some men died but I could afford the risks. They took my area and not my wealth. I'm smarter than they give me credit for. Even if they tricked my friends into getting killed. Pewds should've known better to kill me first. They were throwing a luxurious masquerade party. I'm putting on an owl mask when I went in. Those guns didn't intimidate me. Nobody suspected the syringes to be anything but drugs. I've administered them to everyone at the party. While they got their high they all passed out. Seems like I should've done this years ago. Some men I hired carried them off. I just had one more person to grab. The most difficult person to actually face off against.

Delirious was back in his tiny apartment. I'm watching him from the shadows. He didn't even say anything when I sneaked inside. The only thing he did was look up sadly. Those eyes had so much guilt in them. It's too late to say sorry now. I've knocked him out before he could utter a word. I didn't want to hear him speak. There's a chance I would crumble and fall apart. I'm still very much in love with him. Even if he did betray me and our loyalty. Some men carried him off as I stared into the room. There were moments I would stay here. He would cook me breakfast after a long night of sex. I still remembered how I would wrap my arms from behind him. The smell of bacon and eggs. I'd miss those moments so much. We dated for years as I teared up. I still don't know what I did wrong. Somehow I wasn't good enough for him.

The injections was a weak dose. When I put them in their rooms I gave them a bigger one. Those traps were set as I chained myself as well. I know when we'll make up. There's a mechanical voice once the tape starts. I'll be fighting for my life with the rest of them. I'm looking forward to killing Pewds with my bare hands. The clues I left for myself should be useful. I made a phone that would give me any clues that I needed. The timers would start when we came into the next room. Everything was planned accordingly. I even got plans for who would die in what order. I'm sure Pewds would do something. I'll kill Ken and he'll do Ohm in. Only because I've set a message in his brain. His machine has the symbol from Ohm's mask. It's affect him psychologically without him knowing it.

I knew how all these men would think. Some reason there's still a soft spot for Delirious. I'd want to give him a chance to redeem himself. Hell, all these men could be saved tonight. Without our memories things could be different. I'm kinda doubting it as I injected myself. The needle crushed as I hope it wouldn't be found. There's a dizzy feeling as my eyes slowly closed. I know Delirious had the fear of water. He'll panic and take in water into his lungs. Since I didn't want him to die. His mask was rigged to keep him alive. My feelings still got in the way of my plans. This is how the final game should end. Delirious will either choose to kill me. Or he will spare me and he'll live on from the game. At least I'd know he could go back to his old self or not. If I pushed the button however. I'd let Delirious live with his decisions forever. Mostly it's a game to judge everyone.

I can't wait to see how it's played out. I'm Vanoss and the games start now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. This is the last chapter, and I'm glad you've gotten this far. Give me any of your opinions, it's all appreciated. 
> 
> If you have any questions at all, I'll try my best to answer them in the comments.


End file.
